PERFUME DE JASMIM
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Em uma festa, Shura conhece uma mulher que mexe muito com ele...mas aparentemente, ela é namorada de outro cavaleiro de ouro. O que fará? FANFIC COMPLETA
1. Capítulo 1

**Perfume de Jasmim **

Bem...devo antes de mais nada devo esclarecer o que houve. Minha antiga conta no Fanfiction foi deletada por um bando de invejosas que não tem mais nada o que fazer a não ser destilar seus venenos e suas frustrações em pessoas que nada tem com a vida delas. Mas como eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca, e possuo amigas verdadeiras que me apóiam e sempre estão do meu lado, não vou parar de escrever nunca!

Esse fic foi o primeiro romance que eu iniciei com os cavaleiros, e tenho um enorme carinho por ela!

Aos poucos eu vou recolocando todos os meus fics...até esse fim de semana ta tudo normalizado!

Beijos e Feliz Páscoa!

**Capítulo 1:**

Era aniversário de Saori Kido. Seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário.

Na ocasião, além dos cavaleiros presentes, ela convidou jovens da alta sociedade do mundo inteiro. Príncipes, sheiks, milionários e muitos outros.

Até alguns parentes dos cavaleiros estavam presentes, Saori quis que a noite fosse bem alegre.

Mas apesar disso, Shura achava tudo muito enfadonho. Depois do fim do seu namoro com Shina, não via graça em nada.

Shura estreitou os olhos escuros, parado no alto da escada, observando o que se passava no salão de festas da mansão Kido em Atenas. Lá embaixo, homens e mulheres em trajes de noite, disputavam o espaço, outros dançavam animadamente ao som da banda.

De repente, seu olhar pousou sobre duas pessoas que acabavam de chegar. Uma delas era Milo, mas o que chamou realmente a sua atenção, em primeiro lugar foi a mulher que o acompanhava.

Tinha estatura média, porte esbelto e generoso. Os cabelos ruivos, longos e lisos, caíam sobre os ombros nus como uma cascata até a cintura. A pele bronzeada, contrastava com o vestido branco, cujo decote audacioso mal cobria os bicos dos seios. Também generosos eram os quadris, apertados pela roupa justa e curta. Usava um salto exageradamente alto e um par de brincos de brilhante com uma gargantilha fina.

Eles se aproximaram de alguns amigos, Seiya e Hyoga. Algo que Seiya disse fez a jovem rir, inclinando a cabeça para trás, expondo a suave linha do pescoço.

Shura não viu direito o rosto dela, mas sentiu algo diferente agitar-se dentro dele. Precisava saber quem era.

Sem pressa, começou a descer os degraus da escada.

"E então, viu meu tio?"-perguntou Milo, com um falso sorriso olhando ao redor.

"É aquele que está conversando com a mãe do seu amigo italiano, não é?"-ela comentou.-"Ele nos viu e não gostou muito."

"É ele sim, com a mãe do Máscara. Quem sabe ele desiste da idéia."-ele deu um encantador sorriso.-"Mais uma vez, muito obrigado por me ajudar nessa, Maíse. Você não faz idéia do quanto as famílias gregas podem ser antiquadas e tradicionalistas."

"Já ouvi falar. Mas, francamente. Seu tio arranjar casamento para você e só comunicar o fato por carta."-ela balançou a cabeça.-"E ainda por cima exigir que você cumpra o compromisso."

"Sabe o que é."-ele estava sem graça.-"Esse casamento com Dione estava marcado desde que tínhamos cinco anos. Lembro-me que ela era uma menina gordinha, de tranças loiras, óculos e aparelho na boca. Uma visão do inferno!"

"Não fale assim dela."-Maíse o repreendeu.

"Não tô preparado para isso. Sou um solteiro incorrigível! Casamento é um passo muito sério na vida de um homem, ainda quero curtir a vida de solteiro!"

"Só que hoje e pelas próximas semanas fingirá que é meu namorado apaixonado."-ela comentou, dando-lhe um beijo fraternal no rosto.-"Não pule a cerca comigo, sou muito ciumenta."-brincou.-"Depois eu cobro a dívida."

Maíse nunca se sentira tão exposta em sua vida. Mas era uma atriz experiente o suficiente para representar muito bem qualquer papel.

Conheceu Milo há alguns meses, numa praia. Ela estava a trabalho, ele azarando as mulheres. A cantada mal sucedida dele, apesar de ser irresistivelmente encantador, acabou dando início a uma gostosa relação de amizade.

Quando recebeu a notícia de que o pai estava morrendo, ficou arrasada. Milo a confortou e até a acompanhou de volta ao Brasil, para passar os últimos momentos com ele e até no funeral ficou ao seu lado. Foi um amigo espetacular!

Por isso, quando ele veio há dois dias, pedir um grande favor, não conseguiu negar.

Fingir que era a sua namorada para enganar um tio que queria vê-lo casado com uma pretendente que não conhecia, tudo para garantir a próxima geração da família Alessandros.

Maíse gostava muito dele, e não conseguiu dizer não para aquele sorrisinho de criança carente que ele tinha.

E lá estavam os dois. Numa festa de gala, o aniversário de uma das maiores fortunas do mundo, Saori Kido que parece ser também amiga de Milo.

Milo a apresentava a todos os amigos como sendo a mulher da sua vida. Os amigos ora o parabenizavam por ter encontrado uma bela mulher, ora faziam chacota dele, brincando com o fato dele querer ser um homem respeitável agora.

Logo, conversariam com o tio dele. Maíse suspirou. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Tinha que parecer natural.

"Tudo bem?"-perguntou Milo preocupado.

"Sim." –ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"Não vai nos apresentar, Milo?"-Shura colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

"Shura!"-exclamou com um sorriso.-"Que bom vê-lo. Quero que conheça Maíse Bueno. Maíse, meu amigo Shura."

Shura focalizou o olhar na jovem pendurada no braço de Milo. Ao fitá-la, sentiu um forte arrepio percorrê-lo. Por um momento, o mundo parou.

Os olhos castanhos fixaram-no, vivos, brilhantes e sedutores. Ele estudou seus traços. O rosto oval, nariz delicado, lábio vermelhos por causa do batom, carnudos, um convite tentador. E o suave perfume que vinha dela...jasmim.

"Bueno? É latina?"-ele perguntou muito interessado.

"Brasileira."-Maíse respondeu.-"Vim para a Europa para realizar um sonho."

"E qual seria?"

"Conhecer todo o continente...mas acabei na Grécia e aqui fiquei."-ela deu um sorriso que fez o coração de Shura acelerar.-"Afinal, foi aqui que conheci Milo."

"É a minha namorada."-o comentário teve o efeito de um raio em Shura.-"Na verdade, pretendo até sossegar nessa vida, com Maíse ao meu lado."

Maíse estava encantada com aqueles incríveis olhos negros do amigo de Milo. Era lindo! Com sua altura de quase um metro e noventa, a beleza latina, as feições fortes, o olhar penetrante...ele exibia uma aura de potente masculinidade. Mas disfarçou para não demonstrar que ficou abalada diante dele.

Afinal, o que Shura iria pensar se a "namorada" de seu amigo flertasse com ele?

"Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Maíse."

O olhar que ele lhe lançou parecia desnudá-la. Em seguida, fez uma leve reverência e se afastou.

Shura saiu de perto deles rapidamente, parou no bar do Salão e pediu uma dose generosa de Whisky. Sorveu tudo num gole só. O que estava fazendo? Se Milo estava apresentando a garota como sendo sua namorada, era sério! Nunca havia feito isso com suas outras conquistas!

E tudo o que ele pensava era arrancá-la dos braços de Milo e levá-la para seu quarto. Que amigo horrível ele era. Sentia-se um miserável por estar cobiçando a namorada de um amigo.

"E então, _mon ami_?"-perguntou Kamus se aproximando, acompanhado por Aioria e Marin.-"A jovem Maíse não é _belle,_Shura?"

"Confesso que ele me surpreendeu."-continuou Marin.-"Eu já os havia visto conversando numa praia, mas namorando firme?"

Shura ouvia tudo em silêncio, pediu outra dose.

"Em qual praia, Marin?"-perguntou Aioria curioso.

"A Praia de Mikinnos"-ela respondeu.-"Parece que é dona de uma loja de roupas, biquínis e acessórios para praia. O nome é...deixe-me lembrar..." High Tide."

"Maré Alta."-murmurou Shura.

"Ora, Marin. Esqueceu que ele viajou para o Brasil este ano. E foi com ela."-disse Kamus, com um sorriso.-"Claro que a coisa é séria. Ele foi conhecer a família dela."

"É verdade."

"Estão conversando com o tio do Milo, o tal de Ulisses. _Mon Dieu,_aquele velho consegue ser irritante!"

"Estão é discutindo."-falou Aioria.

Shura percebeu que Milo e o tio discutiam realmente. Ele obviamente não aprovava a namorada brasileira dele. A discussão atraiu até mesmo Saori que foi tentar acalmar os ânimos.

De repente, o tio de Milo pediu licença e saiu, mas deve ter dito algo ofensivo para Maíse, pois Milo ficou furioso, querendo ir atrás dele para continuar a discussão.

Mas, Maíse o conteve e dizendo algo, passou a mão sobre o rosto de Milo. Ele pareceu ficar mais calmo, pediu desculpas a Saori e saiu, abraçado a Maíse. Obviamente passariam a noite juntos.

A idéia fez com Shura tivesse a sensação de ter levado um soco no estômago. Deu um só gole bebeu o conteúdo do seu copo.

Milo abriu a porta do apartamento de Maíse, que ficava em cima de sua loja e deu passagem para que ela entrasse.

"Não foi tão ruim, foi?"-ela comentou sentando numa poltrona e retirando as sandálias.

"Foi péssimo!"-Milo se jogou no sofá.-"Desculpe o que meu tio lhe disse, Maíse."

"Que é isso, não ligo não...ele acreditou, não é? Então, tudo bem!"

Milo deu uma risada, exibindo seus dentes perfeitos que realçavam sua beleza.

"Eles acreditaram! Ufa!"-ele fitou o teto.-"Quando descobrirem a verdade, vão me matar!"

"Espere até seu tio ir embora..."-Maíse massageava os pés doloridos.-"Embora ele tenha dado a entender que só iria quando você assumisse casar com Dione Papallonikos."

"É tão ruim ser a minha namorada?"-perguntou fazendo beicinho e ajoelhando aos seus pés, massageando-os.

"Vou rir para não chorar."-ela levantou-se, dirigindo-se ao banheiro.-"Quer me agradar, "amor"? Faça um chá para mim. Vou tomar um banho."

Debaixo da ducha, Maíse lembrava dos acontecimentos daquela noite. Na verdade, pensava no amigo de Milo, Shura.

Ele era espetacular...mas quando Milo a apresentou como sendo a sua namorada, se afastou rapidamente. Certamente não teria nada com ela.

Saiu da ducha e vestiu um roupão e juntou-se a Milo, que já havia preparado o chá.

"Conseguiu!"-ela brincou.-Aprendeu a ferver a água e colocar os saquinhos de chá na xícara?

"Engraçadinha. Só porque quebrei seu microondas outro dia e..."

"Milo, você explodiu meu microondas estourando pipocas."-ela falou com um olhar sério.-"Me deve outro. Além desse favor que estou lhe fazendo."

"Com certeza, ficarei endividado o resto da minha vida. Tudo bem. Vou sobreviver."

Sentaram e começaram a beber.

"Maíse, está tudo bem?"

"Está, Milo. Estou cansada, apenas isso."

"Shura te abalou geral, não é?"-falou com um sorriso malicioso.

Maíse mordeu o lábio inferior, como sempre fazia quando se sentia nervosa e ficou corada.

"Sim. Mas não tem importância."

"Talvez se eu dissesse a ele que não estamos juntos de verdade ele..."

"Não."-ela cortou de imediato.-"Milo Alessandros, eu te proíbo. Todos têm que pensar que estamos juntos! Senão sua família e os Pappas-sei-lá-o-quê não vão te deixar em paz."

Procurou estar mais animada, decidida a ajudar o amigo. Afinal, com certeza não veria Shura novamente em sua vida.

"Bom."-ele disse, levantando.-"Tenho que chegar ao Santuário só de manhã. Aí todos pensarão que passamos a noite juntos. Onde vou dormir?"

Ele a olha malicioso e depois para o único quarto do apartamento. O dela.

"Nem em seus sonhos."-ela se levantou e foi para a porta do quarto.-"EU vou dormir no MEU quarto, na MINHA cama. VOCÊ dorme na SALA, no SEU sofá. Boa noite, Milo."

"Não pode controlar meus sonhos."-ele ronrona como um gatinho, só para provocá-la.

Maíse joga um travesseiro e um lençol na cara dele.

Manhã seguinte.

"Acorda!"-Maíse sacudiu Milo, que estava deitado de bruços, numa péssima posição no sofá.

"Mais cinco minutos, mamãe."-ele pediu, meio dormindo.

"Tenho que trabalhar, abrir a loja. E você tem que ir pra casa."-ela o sacudia .

Milo abriu os olhos e viu a caneca de café estendida para ele.

"A moda brasileira. Preto, puro e forte."-ela o olha preocupada.-"Que foi? Não dormiu bem?"

"Seu maldito sofá conseguiu o que ninguém antes fez."-ele pega a caneca e levanta gemendo, fazendo careta.-"Acabou comigo. Destruiu minha coluna."

"Ahhh! Tadinho."-ela na verdade achou engraçado, e dá uma bicotinha nele.-"Escove os dentes e vá pra casa."

Ela volta para o quarto para se trocar, Milo verifica se realmente estava com mau-hálito.

Esta manhã, no Santuário.

Shura na verdade não dormiu muito bem e para piorar, acordou com uma ressaca, parecia que a banda da noite anterior ainda tocava seu rock, dentro da cabeça dele!

Caminhava pelas escadarias das Doze Casas, indo até Mu. Precisava desabafar com alguém.

Estava aborrecido consigo mesmo, tivera sonhos eróticos com Maíse a noite toda, na verdade, a imagem sensual desfilou por sua mente desde o momento em que a vira.

Encontrou o amigo observando o ex-aprendiz Kiki, agora um jovem cavaleiro, consertando uma armadura sob a sua orientação. O ariano ao perceber a chegada de Shura, franziu o cenho ao notar seu ar abatido.

"Não me parece muito bem, Shura."-ele comentou.

"Poderíamos conversar?"

"Claro."-virou-se para Kiki.-"Quando terminar, leve a armadura para dentro do templo."

"Sim, mestre Mu."-respondeu o rapaz, sem desviar os olhos da tarefa.

"Onde quer conversar?"

Shura foi caminhando e desceu as escadarias, seguido por Mu. Por fim, sentaram-se nos primeiros degraus.

"Sinto-me péssimo, Mu."-começou.-"Ontem conheci a garota dos meus sonhos."

"Então deveria estar feliz e não com essa cara."

"Mas..."

"Mas?"

"É Maíse, a namorada de Milo."

"Aquela beldade que ele nos apresentou ontem?"-Mu estava espantando.

Pararam de falar ao ouvirem alguém chegando, assoviando. Era Milo, carregando o paletó nas costas com uma mão e a outra enfiada no bolso da calça, roupas amarrotadas e uma cara feliz, apesar de aparentar estar cansado e dolorido.

Shura e Mu concluíram que ele passou a noite acordado e deduziram com quem.

"E aí?"-ele cumprimentou sorrindo.-"Se precisarem de mim, estarei em casa... (bochecho), tirando o atraso do sono. Tchau!"

Shura deu um longo suspiro depois que Milo saiu. Depois se levantou e foi em direção ao coliseu.

"Aonde vai?"-perguntou Mu preocupado.

"Preciso fazer algo para tirá-la da minha cabeça."-ele falou abruptamente.-"Preciso socar alguma coisa!"

Ele acende o Cosmo e dá um soco numa parede e abre um buraco enorme nela.

"Quando estou estressado, prefiro meditar a mudar a geografia local."-ele comentou.-"Por que não fala com Milo e expõe seus sentimentos."

"QUÊ?"

"Diga-lhe a verdade. Certamente se sentirá mais leve."

"Mais leve...com uns dentes a menos. Por que se alguém me dissesse que estava a fim da minha garota, eu quebraria a cara dele. Por que acha que com ele seria diferente?"

Mu fica pensativo.

"Então fale com ela, descubra se o sentimento é mútuo...se não for, desista. Não obrigará alguém a ficar com você sem amar...mas, se for correspondido...lute por ela!"

"Hã?"

Mu levanta-se e antes de subir de volta para a Casa de Áries fala:

"Se eu me apaixonasse por alguém, Shura. E esse alguém demonstrasse interesse por mim...Lutaria com todas as minhas forças por ela."

Shura fica analisando aquelas palavras por um tempo, e toma uma decisão. Iria atrás de Maíse.

Continua...

Nota: Praia de Mikinnos: nome fictício, não sei se essa praia existe, invenção minha.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Perfume de Jasmim **

**Capítulo II:**

Shura se aproximou da pequena loja de artigos de praia que pertencia à Maíse. Respirou fundo e entrou. Havia uma jovem loira no balcão, ajeitando alguns biquínis na estante, e outra de cabelos verdes vestia um manequim com uma saída de banho. Ela se virou ao vê-lo entrar.

"Uau! Que gato!" –a de cabelos verdes pensou.-Bem vindo, Sou Ághata e esta é Penélope, deseja alguma coisa?-ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Procuro a senhorita Maíse. Ela está?".

A garota parecia desapontada.

"A Maíse? Está nos fundos, pintando um armário novo. Desculpe a pergunta, mas é amigo dela?".

"Sou...amigo do namorado dela, Milo.- "Amigo da Onça!" -pensou amargamente.

"Ah, do Milo?"-ela deu um largo sorriso.-"Pode entrar."

Maíse enxugou o suor da testa com a manga e vislumbrou seu trabalho. Acabara de pintar um armário novo e antigo e achava que o trabalho estava perfeito. No quintal da loja estava a sua oficina, adorava fazer esse tipo de trabalho. Reformar e pintar móveis antigos, transformar lixo em obra de arte. Havia aprendido tudo com o pai.

Parou diante de um espelho quebrado que estava num canto e viu desanimada que uma mancha de tinta azul estava em seus cabelos.

"Não está quente para fazer isso?".

Maíse virou-se e deu de cara com Shura. Estava encostado na soleira da porta de braços cruzados. Usava calça jeans e uma camisa branca, com alguns botões abertos, mostrando o tórax bem definido.

Os olhos profundos e negros dele eram tão penetrantes. Aquele rapaz era o mais atraente e viril em que Maíse já pusera os olhos. Algo na atitude dele fazia com que estivesse aquecida desde a cabeça até aos pés. Talvez tivesse alguma relação com o sorriso que lhe era dirigido.

Shura a olhou de cima a baixo, sem a menor pressa. Admirando-a, mesmo vestida com apenas uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta regata rosa. O cabelo amarado num rabo de cavalo e sem maquiagem. Diferente da mulher sensual da noite anterior na festa. Mesmo assim, era linda!

"Não se lembra de mim?"-perguntou com um sorriso.

Como esquecer? Estava com ele no pensamento desde ontem.

"Você é...Shura, não é? Tenho muito trabalho ainda. Uma tarde quente não pode ser impedimento".

"Pode ser...mas hoje está perfeito para um passeio pela praia".

"O que disse, Shura?".

"Gostaria de passear comigo pela praia, Maíse?"-Gostou de ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por ele.

"Bom, Shura. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer".

"Só um passeio. Gostaria de mostrar-lhe a cidade e os pontos turísticos. Gostaria de conversar com você."-ele controlava o nervosismo.

Ela cometeu o erro de voltar a encará-lo. Aqueles olhos.

"E então? Vai sair comigo?".

Ela ficou calada por alguns segundos e finalmente respondeu:

"Claro".

Um sorriso encantador iluminou o rosto do Cavaleiro.

"Agora?".

"Por que não? Está tudo em ordem e as meninas dão conta de tudo sem mim. Só me dê tempo para me aprontar."-ela falou.

Então se afastou.

Uma hora depois, devidamente arrumada, Maíse desceu as escadas e encontrou-o esperando por ela no meio da loja. De longe, Maíse ficou admirando-o.

Ele se virou e a viu. Maíse estava usando uma blusa regata de tecido leve e uma saia estampada para sair ao sol de Atenas. Uma bolsa completava o conjunto. A pele dourada do sol, suave, livre de maquiagem, parecia uma adolescente. Os cabelos ruivos soltos sobre os ombros. O que a deixava ainda mais atraente e com o frescor de uma flor. Seu perfume de jasmim o envolvera novamente.

Shura teve de recompor-se durante alguns minutos, antes de poder falar.

Boa tarde.-ela cumprimentou sorridente.

"Boa tarde, Maíse."-Shura foi ao seu encontro.-"Está linda! Exceto...É chiclete?"

Ele tocou em uma mecha azulada no cabelo dela, brincando. Na verdade, tentava disfarçar o nervosismo.

"Tinta! Estava pintando um armário".

"Pintando...Fiquei surpreso! Sabe, eu nunca a imaginei que você fosse desse tipo."

"Que tipo?".

"Faça você mesmo".

"E que tipo eu pareço?".

"Páginas amarelas".

"Não é engraçado."-ela olha-se no espelho.-"Está horrível!"

"Tudo bem. Esse azul combina com você".

"Não é azul. É Fulgor dos Céus".

"Fulgor dos Céus?"-ele ergue uma sobrancelha.- "Para mim parece azul. A cor fica melhor no armário."

"Talvez seja um erro sair assim."

"Talvez lance moda."-sorriu achando graça.-"Vamos, está linda!"

"Tudo bem."-ela suspira.-"Vamos."

Saíram sob os olhares invejosos das atendentes da loja.

"Onde ela arranja tantos homens lindos?"-perguntou Ághata.

"Acho que a mãe dela passou mel nela."-falou Penélope.

Shura e Maíse começaram a caminhar lado a lado, seguiram até um carro e entraram.

Depois de alguns minutos de um constrangedor silêncio, ele resolveu falar.

"Está com fome, Maíse?".

"Mais ou menos".

"Que tal darmos uma volta pela praia primeiro?".

"Está bem".

Shura e Maíse pararam em frente a uma praia de areias branquíssimas. Ela olhou a paisagem extasiada. O mar era azul-turquesa, parecia um cenário feito de sonhos. O clima estava muito agradável. Uma brisa suave amenizava o calor.

Maíse ficou um momento admirando as ondas virem bater na areia. Tudo parecia tão cheio de paz, mágico...

"Isto é lindo, Shura".

"Alguns amigos me falaram daqui. Na verdade é a primeira vez que venho".

Maíse tirou as sandálias para caminhar melhor na areia. Shura fez os mesmo com os sapatos. Havia conchinhas na areia, e Maíse se abaixou várias vezes para pegar algumas lembranças.

De repente, Maíse ficou pensando. Ele não pensava que era a namorada de Milo? Por que a trouxera para cá? Por mais que adorasse a idéia de passar uma tarde maravilhosa com aquele homem sedutor, teria que continuar seu papel, pelo bem de um amigo.

Shura se aproximou e indicou uma trilha.

"Há uma pousada aqui perto. Disseram-me que servem um ótimo _domades_".

"Depois".

"Fale-me sobre você?Quero saber tudo sobre a sua vida".

"Não me lembro de ter combinado nada disso."-ela disse, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Podemos falar do que quiser".

"Milo me falou sobre os Cavaleiros de Atena."-ela começou, olhando para o mar.-"Sobre ele e os Cavaleiros de Ouro."

"Então, ele confia tanto nela que contou sobre o Santuário?" -pensou com amargura.

"O tio Ulisses foi o Mestre dele, não é? Uma espécie de segundo pai".

"É."-Shura respondeu meio incomodado.-"Parece que a família só tem mulheres e Milo é o único que pode manter o nome da família."

"Casar com Dione e garantir a próxima geração dos Alessandros."-ela franziu o cenho.-"Ora...Milo já é adulto, embora às vezes eu duvide disso. Acho que essas coisas quem tem que decidir é ele, não os outros."

"Vamos mudar de assunto."-ele cortou, não queria falar de Milo.-"Fale-me sobre você."

"Só depois que você contar sobre a sua vida."

Shura então contou sobre a sua vida, os anos de treinamento e das lutas que já travou. Falou sobre seus amigos com carinho.

"Agora é a sua vez."-ele pediu, olhando-a bem em seus olhos castanhos.

"Não tenho muito que contar. Minha mãe mora no Brasil, com minhas irmãs e cunhados, meu pai morreu no começo do ano. Puxei o espírito livre do papai, assim minha mãe falava. Gosto de viajar. Depois que terminei o Colégio, peguei minha mochila e andei pelo Brasil todo. De carona, de trem, de ônibus. Depois, resolvi que queria conhecer a Europa. Trabalhei em restaurantes, hotéis como faxineira. Andei por Portugal, Espanha e vim para a Grécia. Acabei ficando aqui, meu pai me mandou dinheiro para que eu começasse um negócio, e...bem, não é uma vida tão emocionante como a sua".

"Parece bem mais estimulante que a minha."

Shura fica a sua frente, e ergue seu rosto segurando delicadamente o seu queixo, ele inclinou-se sobre ela e a beija, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seu corpo. Ela não reagiu, não queria se afastar. Ele explorou os lábios de Maíse com os seus, sem pressa, deleitando-se e querendo que ela sentisse o mesmo. O barulho do mar batendo nas pedras dava um toque de encantamento àquele instante de carinho.

As mãos de Shura sentiram a maciez dos cabelos de Maíse e ele a puxou mais para junto de si, para ter maior acesso a sua boca.

Das carícias no rosto, chegou ao pescoço, fazendo-a gemer com a sensação que aqueles beijos quentes lhe provocavam. E de novo ele tomava posse de seus lábios, fazendo-a perder a respiração.

Shura arfava, seu peito mostrando que seu coração também disparara. Depois de um certo tempo, afastou-a um pouco e a olhou com paixão.

"Maíse...eu..."-o que fez?-"Me desculpe, eu queria lhe dizer que...desde ontem não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça e..."

"Eu..."-não queria desfazer a farsa antes da hora. Não queria prejudicar um amigo.-"Sou a namorada de Milo."

"Você o ama?"-perguntou olhando-a intensamente.

"Eu o amo, sim."- "Como um amigo querido." –"Sinto uma grande afeição por ele e..."

"Afeição?"-seu olhar mudou de repente, e ele tocou-a com suavidade no pescoço.-"Afeição...não é isso que prende um homem a uma mulher. É um sentimento muito delicado."

"Acho melhor voltar."-ela desvencilhou do toque, que parecia queimar a sua pele. Excitando-a.

Ele deu um longo suspiro e concordou.

"Está bem."

Fizeram o trajeto em silêncio. Quando parou o carro, abriu-lhe a porta, evitando tocá-la. Estava resistindo a idéia de beijá-la de novo. Havia gostado do beijo. Queria beijá-la de novo.

"Boa tarde...Shura."-despediu-se Maíse, seca.

"Maíse..."

Ela não respondeu, entrando rapidamente na loja.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Na manhã seguinte, Mu foi conversar com Shura para saber como foi que ele se saiu com Maíse. Pela cara mal-humorada dele, não foi muito bem.

"E então?"-o ariano perguntou, receoso.

Um grunhido foi a sua resposta.

"Foi tão ruim assim? Ela o rejeitou?"

"Estraguei tudo. Fui precipitado...eu a beijei."

"Você a beijou? Ela não gostou?"

Ele se levantou, parecia transtornado.

"Aí é que está...ela correspondeu. Perguntei se ela amava Milo e ela disse que sim, que tinha afeição por ele e..."-ele suspirou, e olhou severamente para Mu, que se encolheu.-"Não devia ter ouvido você!'

"Quê?".

"Isso mesmo! Fui dar ouvidos para você! Fui me declarar e agarrei a namorada de um amigo. Ela pode contar para ele e com certeza vamos brigar! Sabe o que mais? Pedi para Atena uns dias, vou voltar para a Espanha, ficar lá uns dias, talvez meses e só volto quando ela sair da minha cabeça."

"Você não vai embora."-Mu afirmou com um sorriso.-"Não vai conseguir."

"Vou sim. Sabe porque? Porque na Espanha há belas mulheres...e vou sair com todas que encontrar e..."

"E nenhuma delas será Maíse."-acrescentou.

Shura abriu a boca para dizer algo e tornou a fechá-la. Fez isso duas vezes.

"Não sabe de nada."-disse por fim.-"É simples! Vou-me embora e pronto."

"Não conseguiria se despedir dela."

"Consigo sim".

"Aposto cem dracmas que não consegue."-ele desafiou.

Shura hesitou e então.

"Apostado".

"Então...se despeça dela."-Mu o provocou.

"QUÊ!".

Ele apontou para baixo e viu Maíse subindo as escadarias, sendo escoltada por Kiki, que mostrava tudo, como um guia experiente. Ela estava com um vestido branco e esvoaçante, olhava tudo fascinada e com um sorriso que fez Shura estremecer.

Eles pararam diante da Casa de Capricórnio. Maíse ficou observando Shura por um tempo, seus lábios tremeram e ela mordiscou o lábio inferior. Shura achou isso incrivelmente sedutor.

"Oi, mestre Mu."-Kiki saudou.-"Estamos procurando o Milo."

"Deve estar com Kamus."-avisou Mu.-"Como sempre, Kamus está tentando ensiná-lo a jogar xadrez."

"Fala para ele desistir."-ela comentou com um sorriso.-"Se não for Gameboy, não interessa para Milo. Fala para ele tentar jogar Magic ou Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Mu não conseguiu conter o riso, depois comentou.

"Sabia que Shura está de viagem marcada? Vai voltar para a Espanha."-ele lhe dá um tapa nas costas e se afasta.

"É mesmo?"-parecia desapontada.

"É...bem...Não é para agora. Ano que vem, talvez."-falou.

"Que bom."-ela disse, parecia realmente feliz que ele não fosse embora.-"Vamos Kiki?"

"Sim."

Eles saíram e assim que sumiram de vista. Mu declarou:

"Pode me trazer o dinheiro até amanhã."

Shura grunhiu de novo, enfiando as mãos no bolso.

Continua...

Nota: Domades: um prato típico da Grécia, feito de carne e arroz embrulhados em folhas de videira.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Perfume de Jasmim**

**Capítulo 3:**

"_Mon Dieu!"_-Kamus repetia essa expressão pela qüinquagésima vez aquela manhã.-"Isso é xadrez! XADREZ! E não damas...não se pega os peões dessa maneira."

"Você reclama demais...não pode isso, não pode aquilo..."-falava Milo, irritado.- "Não consigo pensar direito. Esse xadrez é complicado demais!"

"Desisto! Hoje está quente demais, abafado demais!"-o francês colocou as mãos nas têmporas, como se a cabeça fosse explodir.-"Não ensino mais nada para você."

"Interrompo algo?"-Maíse perguntou, entrando acompanhada por Kiki.

"Só o assassinato do mais inteligente e estratégico jogo que existe, o jogo dos reis, _mademoiselle."_-falou aborrecido.

"Ele quis dizer que não interrompeu nada de importante."-Milo "traduziu", zombeteiro.-"O que está fazendo aqui? Ah! O passeio que combinamos! Eu esqueci, querida. Atena me incumbiu da ingrata tarefa de iniciar o treinamento de um pivete candidato a cavaleiro."

"Pobre _infantte_!"-Kamus devolveu o mesmo olhar para o amigo.

"Justo hoje que estou usando um maiô novo...Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Mas, gostaria de conversar com você. Poderia me acompanhar?"-Maíse lançou um sorriso para Kiki.-"Obrigada por me trazer até aqui, Kiki."

"Disponha, senhorita Maíse."-e o rapazinho sai.

"Claro. Tchau, Kamus."

Ambos saíram da Casa de Aquário e desciam as escadas.

"Sinto que o passeio tenha sido cancelado."

"Tudo bem".

"Ei, que foi? Havíamos combinado de que eu a buscaria em casa hoje".

Maíse o olha de soslaio, parecia desconfortável.

"Nada não."-ela respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

"Viu alguém interessante hoje?"-ele a olha malicioso.

"Alguns de seus amigos. O Mu, lembrei dele por causa daquelas marcas de nascença que ele tem sobre os olhos, e..."-fica corada.-"O Shura."

"Bem...o Shura é um cara legal! Andou meio triste quando a última namorada deu um pé na bunda dele."-Milo foi falando e a abraçou pelos ombros.

"Quanta sensibilidade da sua parte em falar dele assim!"-ela ironizou.

"Eu sei, sou um cara sensível! Só mais alguns dias, e aí eu conto tudo para ele, e vocês poderão ficar numa boa...É isso que você quer, não é?".

"Estou te ajudando a se livrar de um casamento e você fica posando de Cupido?".

"Ah, que é isso...Você é minha amiga, acharia legal que ficasse com um dos meus companheiros."-ele a abraça e lança um olhar suplicante.-"Só mais alguns dias...Só até meu tio desistir dessa idéia de me casar com Dione. Ele foi embora, disse que vai buscá-la, achando que vou mudar de idéia quando a vir."

"Foi buscá-la? E o que disse para ele?".

"Que não perdesse tempo."-respondeu colocando as mãos atrás da nuca.

"Já imaginou uma coisa?"-ela lança um sorriso.-"E se hoje ela for uma gata?"

"Improvável! Ela era feia! Devia ser de família, pois a mãe era um bucho! Meu tio quer o casamento porque o pai dela é um velho amigo de infância. Além disso, sempre foi muito má comigo..."-ele faz beicinho.-"Vivia me batendo."

"Tô morrendo de dó...Então, são mais alguns dias e não terei mais que fingir que sou a sua namorada? Começo a pensar que isso não vai dar certo."

"Vai sim, tenha fé."-Milo falou dando um sorrisinho.-"E agora? O que vamos fazer hoje?"

"Eu queria muito aproveitar o dia para passear, mas..."-ela olha desanimada para a vista.

Ambos chegavam a Casa de Capricórnio, e viram Shura ainda parado em frente à casa, de braços cruzados encostado numa das parede.

"Eu resolvo esse problema."-ele falou, lançando um olhar maldoso para ela.

"Que vai fazer?"

"Vai ver. Ei, Shura!-acenou, indo em direção à ele.

Shura fechou a cara. Era o que ele não queria ver, Maíse nos braços de Milo, e ele todo contente.

"Que bom te encontrar, amigo. Preciso de um favor".

"Favor?".

"Poderia acompanhar Maíse por um passeio pelas redondezas. Eu vou ficar o dia inteiro ocupado e pensei...ela está a fim de ver a natureza, aquela praia deserta, até o biquíni ela trouxe...e como você é meu amigo, não vai recusar me ajudar".

"Quê!"-Shura não estava acreditando.

"Nota mental: Estrangular o Milo na primeira oportunidade!".-Maíse pensou consigo mesma.#

"Valeu, obrigado."-ele não dava chance para Shura falar, foi até Maíse, deu um beijo no rosto dela e saiu.-"Tchau, querida!"

Ele saiu rapidinho, deixando os dois sozinhos para trás. Ficaram um bom tempo se encarando, depois Maíse foi a primeira a falar receosa:

"Hã...onde gostaria de me levar?".

"Para o meu quarto...pare de pensar besteiras Shura! Ela já tem um namorado e não é você!".-pensava consigo mesmo.

"Então?"-ela insistiu.

"Tem vários lugares aqui perto...vamos caminhar por enquanto?".

"Tudo bem. Meu carro está um pouco longe daqui, nos limites do Santuário...trouxe uma cesta de pic-nic".

Maíse e Shura passaram cerca de uma hora caminhando pelo bosque perto do Santuário, até chegarem a uma praia deserta, ninguém costumava aparecer ali.

Conversaram sobre muitas coisas. Ela agia com naturalidade. Apesar do beijo que trocaram no dia anterior, ela conseguiu se controlar diante dele. Estava apreciando ficar em sua companhia, apesar dele permanecer muito sério. Estendeu uma toalha sobre a areia e sentou-se.

"Gostei muito de beijá-la."-falou de repente, deixando-a atônita.-"Não sinto remorsos, se é o que está pensando...Acho que é o meu lado rebelde falando. Ele me diz que devo fazer o que meu coração quer."

"Não deveria ter feito aquilo."-ela abaixou o olhar.-"Milo e você são..."

"Não quero falar de Milo."-ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, falava num tom ciumento.

"Eu também não gostaria de falar sobre ele...e sim sobre nós".-Maíse refletiu, desviando o olhar para outro ponto.

Ele a encarou, como poderia pensar em desistir? Ele já havia tomado uma decisão. Lutaria por ela. Mostraria a Maíse Bueno que haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Não iria contrariar mais o que queria.

"Não deu para resistir..."-falou baixinho.-"Acho que..."

"Deve ser seu lado rebelde de novo."-ela sorriu tímida.-"E o que ele está dizendo para você agora?"

"Não acho uma boa idéia...".

"Está inibido agora? Por quê? O quer ele quer?"-ela o incentivou.-"Neste instante?"

"Nadar com você no mar."-ele realmente não sabia de onde tirou essa idéia.

Ela arregalou os olhos, depois deu um sorriso.

"Eu também."

Maíse tirou as sandálias e o vestido, mostrando um minúsculo maiô branco, tomara-que-caia, e correu para o mar, e jogou-se na água. Shura viu o rosto bronzeado emergir entre as ondas tranqüilas.

"Shura! A água está ótima. Venha. Não estamos cometendo nenhum crime!".

"Não estou usando roupa de banho."-ele gritou.

"Venha só com a roupa de baixo. Não tem ninguém aqui."-ela estava se divertindo.-"Prometo fechar os olhos até você entrar na água."

Ele não precisou de mais incentivos.

Tirou os sapatos, a camisa e a calça, correu pela areia e mergulhou. Quando emergiu perto de Maíse, ela espirrou água em seus olhos. Quando se recompôs, ela sumira. Viu que ela nadara em direção a uma pequena ilha rochosa, não muito longe da praia. Ele foi atrás dela.

Quando ela chegou na ilha, estava ofegante e risonha. Shura estendeu a mão e tocou numa mecha de cabelos que caíra sobre seus olhos. Ela riu.

Ele inclinou-se, com intenção de beijá-la. Segurando-a pela nuca, Shura a beijou, com delicadeza, estreitando-a nos braços. Não encontrando resistência, intensificou a carícia. A boca tinha gosto de sal e promessas.

Com esforço, ele se afastou e Maíse oscilou, como se perdesse o equilíbrio. Shura segurou-a pelos ombros.

"Tomei uma decisão."-ele murmurou, com os lábios bem próximos dos dela.-"Ter você e fazê-la minha...para sempre."

Um forte calor envolveu Maíse, que mordeu o lábio inferior. Os olhos dele brilhavam com uma intensidade que ela desconhecia. Nunca ninguém a olhou daquela maneira antes. Aproximou seu rosto, e seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo intenso, e seus lábios e sua língua exploraram a sensualidade de Maíse. Shura não se apressava, estando em pleno controle da carícia e querendo que ela sentisse também o prazer que sentia.

Maíse levara as mãos ao tórax de Shura, sem nem perceber o que fazia. Enfiou as unhas na pele firme, querendo saber o efeito que provocava nele.

"Diga meu nome."-ele ordenou com a respiração ofegante, com os lábios em seu ouvido.

"S-Shura..".-foi como um murmúrio.

Enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha, ele tomou-lhe um dos seios com as mãos, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

De repente, algo atraiu a atenção dele e Shura praguejou.

"O que foi?"-indagou ela.

"Shhh..."-ele indicou a praia.

Dois garotos apareceram na praia, pelas roupas eram aprendizes, que estavam matando o dia de treino.

"Quem é?"

"Dois garotos."-ele respondeu.

"Oh,Céus!"-ela mergulhou, ficando atrás da ilhota de pedra.-"Não podem nos ver aqui!"

Shura a seguiu, observando o que os meninos faziam. Eles examinavam a cesta de pic-nics e as roupas jogadas na areia.

"Ei, Jay."-um dos garotos chamou.-"O que é isso? Alguém deixou essas roupas aqui."

"E comida também."-eles olharam em volta.-"Está vendo alguém."

"Não. Vamos levar essa comida. E as roupas?".

"Vamos levar também".

"O que eles estão fazendo?"-ela sussurrou, seu hálito junto ao ouvido dele, enquanto espiava por sobre o ombro forte.

Shura tentou não pensar nos seios formosos colados em suas costas.

"Temos um problema...eles levaram a nossa comida e as nossas roupas."

"O quê?"-ela estava com os olhos arregalados, de repente, começou a rir alto.

"Está achando engraçado?"

"Poderia ser pior."-ela continuou a rir.-"Pelo menos estou de maiô e você de zorba, ou cueca,..."-risos.-"É só corrermos até a sua casa ou meu carro."

"Você realmente estava de olhos fechados quando entrei na água?".

"Estava sim. Por quê?".

"Estou com um pequeno problema."-Shura se esforçou para parecer convincente e sorriu com um ar inocente.

"O quê?".

"Estou sem nada".

Maíse entreabriu os lábios surpresa. Estava naquele mar nadando com um homem nu!

"Mas se quer ir embora...".

Ele fez questão de sair da água, e Maíse gritou agitada:

"FIQUE ONDE ESTÁ!".

Ele parecia estar se divertindo com o constrangimento dela.

"Que foi?"-tentou parecer inocente.-"Não estava achando engraçado?"

"Agora, está se divertindo com tudo isso, não é?"-ela se zangou.

"Um pouco. Alguma sugestão?".

Ela nadou até a praia, olhou em volta procurando alguma coisa e achou a toalha que havia estendido na areia antes.

"Vamos."-ela chamou.

Ele então saiu das águas, nu. Maíse bem que tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu. Ele era perfeito, simplesmente maravilhoso. Cada músculo exatamente como deveria ser. E ele não parecia mais se importar por estar sem roupas na sua frente.

Maíse suspirou e fechou os olhos, Shura pegou a toalha e se enrolou nela. E depois a abraçou.

Maíse adorava sentir os braços fortes junto dela. E adorava o som da voz dele ao seu ouvido.

"Vamos à minha casa, nos aquecer".

Retraiu-se, afastando-se daquele abraço. Se fosse para a casa dele, as coisas escapariam ao controle. Percebeu que estava se apaixonando por ele.

"Acho melhor...voltar para minha casa".

"Maíse, o que foi que eu fiz de errado?".

"Nada, Shura...".

"Ora, ora...Que mundo pequeno!"-uma voz feminina e ferina os interrompeu.

Shura reconheceu a voz e ergueu a cabeça para encarar uma linda mulher de cabelos e olhos verdes, visivelmente furiosa.

"Shina?".

"Quem é?"-Maíse perguntou, afastando um pouco dele.

"Quando disse que queria um tempo, não achei que você me esqueceria tão rápido, querido."-ela continuou a falar, olhando de maneira ameaçadora para Maíse.-"Eu sou a namorada dele, querida!"

"Namorada!"-ela se afasta e o olha surpresa.-"Sua namorada?"

"Estamos terminados."-ele respondeu, mais preocupado com Maíse do que com Shina.

"Estávamos dando um tempo, querido."-ela o dardejou com o olhar.

"Escute, Shina..."

"Não, escute aqui vocês."-Maíse interrompeu, transtornada.-"Vou para casa, você fica aqui com a "sua namorada" ou seja lá o que for sua. E eu me sentindo culpada...Achando que estava sendo sincero...Como sou burra!"

"Maíse, espere."

Em seguida, saiu correndo, querendo nunca mais vê-lo na sua frente.

Shura encarou a mulher a sua frente, com uma grande raiva em seu olhar. Mas, ela permaneceu insensível a isso.

"Muito Obrigado, Shina."-disse irônico.-"Por que voltou?"

"Eu avisei, Shura, que voltava logo para você."-ela deu um sorriso malicioso, observando-o só com a toalha de praia enrolada na cintura.-"Mas parece que não quis esperar. Quem é a franguinha?"

"Não fale assim dela. Depois conversamos."

E saiu correndo atrás dela.

Maíse estava chegando na trilha que a levaria embora, cansada e ofegante. Julgando ter deixado Shura e a "sua namorada" para trás, quando foi agarrada pelo braço.

"Maíse, calma."-ele suavizou a voz.-"Quero que me escute.'

Ela ficou em silêncio, de costas para ele.

"Shina foi a minha namorada, não é mais. Preciso que me ouça com atenção...".

"Eu sabia."-falou finalmente.-"Eu sabia. Só porque nos beijamos, você me acha fácil."

"Não".

"Deve me achar horrível, aceitando essa situação e traindo Milo...".

"Para com isso. Pretendo pessoalmente falar com ele, esclarecer essa situação...e Shina não é mais a minha namorada!".

Com um safanão, ela se libertou da mão dele e foi sentar-se em uma pedra, aos prantos. Shura ficou sem ação, ela chorava de verdade! As lágrimas escorriam abundantemente. Os olhos estavam vermelhos, e o pranto escorria pelo rosto.

"Desculpe..."-ela chorava copiosamente.

Shura ficou sem saber o que fazer.

"Há um atalho aqui perto para as Doze Casas, chegaremos lá sem que ninguém nos veja...Preciso me vestir".

"Tá."-ela continuava chorando.

Shura quis enxugar-lhe as lágrimas, aconchegá-la num abraço para confortá-la. Dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, que não tivera a intenção de magoá-la. Pelo atalho, evitaram as pessoas e chegaram em sua casa.

Maíse parecia mais calma, deu-lhe uma camisa e foi se vestir. Quando retornou, ela estava sentada em um sofá, ainda com o olhar triste.

"Por que estava chorando?".

"Não sei...-ela começou a soluçar de novo.-Achei que estava realmente gostando de mim e aparece aquela...aquela...Achei que era mais uma conquista para você...''a namoradinha de um amigo que você conquistou".

"Já lhe disse que não é nada disso. Que você é especial para mim."

Ela o encarou e começou a pensar se ele realmente dizia a verdade. Uma vez já se apaixonou e foi uma decepção...não queria reviver aquele inferno de novo.

"Não vai chorar de novo, vai? Já me desculpei."-estava visivelmente desconfortável com a situação, porque isso a estava afetando tanto?-"Já expliquei que entre Shina e eu não há mais nada."

"Não vou..."-mas as lágrimas teimavam a cair.

E recomeçou a chorar. Ele não gostava de ver mulheres chorando, por que nunca sabia o que fazer numa situação dessas.

Sem saber o que fazer, num gesto automático, puxou um lenço do bolso, aproximando-se, ofereceu-o.

"Tome."

Maíse tateou o ar, sem erguer a cabeça, pegou o lenço, enxugou os olhos e assoou o nariz na mais completa deselegância.

"Vou lavá-lo para você."-afirmou, entre um soluço e outro.

Ele dispensou a oferta com um aceno.

"Vou pra casa, preciso pensar."

"Eu a acompanho."

"Não precisa. Vou sozinha."

E ela saiu sem se despedir direito dele.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Perfume de Jasmim**

**Capítulo 4:**

Maíse olhou pela porta da loja pensativa. Deu um longo e exasperado suspiro.

O dia estava só começando e agüentou durante quase toda a manhã duas adolescentes experimentarem quase todo o estoque de saídas de banho e biquínis, para apenas levarem uma peça cada uma.

Estava na verdade mal-humorada desde o dia anterior. E envergonhada do papel que fez. Esse é o problema, chorava a toa por qualquer coisa. Principalmente quando sentia que estava fazendo papel de boba.

"Ele que fique com a esquisita de cabelos verdes e me deixe em paz!".-pedia em pensamento, mas logo se pegava relembrando os beijos que trocaram.- "Oh! Porque ele tinha que ser tão...tão...irresistivelmente charmoso!".

"Mas que droga!"-acabou jogando uma blusa longe.-"Até parece que nunca foi beijada antes, sua burra!"

"Não parece a melhor hora para pedir um aumento."-falou Ághata, olhando-a naquele momento.

"Ai...estou é estressada!"-disse esfregando os olhos.

"Isso se nota...E aquele rapaz do outro dia? O moreno alto, bonito e sensual?"-provocou Penélope.

"**Ele É a razão** do meu stress."-respondeu aborrecida.-"Não quero vê-lo na minha frente tão cedo."

"Oh! E a Penélope e eu que achávamos que vocês formavam um belo casal, quando saíram juntos naquele dia."

"Não diga asneira. Eu era apenas a "namoradinha de um amigo" que ele queria roubar...talvez para aumentar seu ego masculino.. Eu te contei do flagra que a namorada dele nos deu e da minha crise de choro...que vergonha!"-falou colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

"Que pena! Achei que ia dar romance."-a garota continuou

"Romance e amor são estressantes! Só servem para deixar a gente acordada a noite inteira e ficar irreconhecível diante do espelho pela manhã".

"Como agora? Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas...Quando foi a última vez em que foi para cama com um homem?".

Maíse abriu a boca, ficou corada e olhou para as garotas chocada.

"Tem razão. Não é da sua conta."-falou nervosa.

"Tanto tempo assim? Nem aquele gatinho do Milo? E quando ele freqüentava a sua casa? Desde o fim do namoro com aquele...?"-Maíse lançou um olhar furioso para Ághata.-"Maíse, nem todos os homens são iguais. Se eu ficasse comparando meu atual namorado com os meus ex-s, ficaria solteirona."

Maíse ia responder, mas o telefone tocou.

"Eu atendo."-falou, indo em direção ao aparelho.-"Alô? Milo?"

"Eu não deixava ele escapar."-murmurou Ághata para Penélope.-"Aliás, nenhum daqueles dois escapava."

"Prefiro homens grandes."-comentou Penélope.-"E fortes!"

"Shhh! Vocês duas! Oi, fala. Ele teve o quê!"-ela parecia alarmada.-"E você vai vê-lo?"

"_Eu não sei se ele está mentindo sobre sua saúde, ou se é verdade!"-_falava Milo do outro lado da linha.-"_Ele está velho, é verdade...mas aquela raposa é cheia de truques!"_

"Mas uma doença do coração? E se for sério? Foi assim que papai morreu, você sabe. Ficou doente muitos dias antes de...Milo, é melhor você visitar o seu tio, só para tirar as dúvidas. E você podia aproveitar a deixa e esclarecer as coisas com a família da Dione..."

"_Olha, resolvi esclarecer tudo com meu tio e contar a verdade. Inclusive com o pessoal."_

"Que bom...estava detestando manter essa mentira".

"_O que foi?Ontem você foi embora de repente. Aconteceu alguma coisa no passeio?"._

"Não...não aconteceu nada".

"_Ele aprontou alguma coisa? Se te magoou eu vou..."._

"Para de falar asneiras."-ela ficou corada.-"Quanto tempo vai ficar fora viajando? Uma semana? Tá...eu agüento! Um beijo! Tchau."

Ela desligou o telefone e quando se virou, as garotas estavam esperando curiosas.

"O tio dele parece que está doente, nas últimas, e mandou chamá-lo."-ela suspirou.-"Melhor...assim evito encontrar qualquer um daquele lugar."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shura foi para a entrada da Décima Casa usufruir a tranqüilidade e beleza da paisagem. Depois da maneira que Maíse saiu ontem e da discussão que teve com Shina logo depois, queria ter um momento de sossego.

As lembranças dela nadando no mar, rindo, a proximidade de seus corpos na água salgada no entanto não o deixavam relaxar. Imaginou como seria sentir o gosto da água salgada em todo o seu corpo e desejou ter tido a audácia de experimentar. Desejou que Shina não tivesse aparecido naquela hora. Praga!

"_Madre de Dios!"_-ele forçou-se a mudar o curso de suas idéias.-'Ela está me deixando louco!"

Porém, Maíse não saia de seus pensamentos.

"Ei, companheiro! Que tal descer das nuvens e voltar para a realidade?".

Uma voz alegre soou logo na sua frente. Voltou-se para se deparar com Milo, carregando uma sacola de viagens atrás das costas.

"Não ouvi você chamar."-era a última pessoa que queria ver na frente.

"Percebi."-Sentou-se ao lado do amigo, tão à vontade como se estivesse em sua própria casa.-"Vou viajar para ver meu tio, parece que está doente...ou tentando me enganar."

"Hum..."-Shura não estava muito interessado.

"Soube que a Shina voltou".

"_Sí_".

"E as coisas entre vocês foram boas?".

"Não".

"Estava furiosa?".

"_Sí_".

"O passeio de ontem foi bom?".

"Foi".

"Não consegue responder nada se não for por monossílabos?".

"Milo, queria lhe dizer algo..."-foi falando, queria esclarecer que estava apaixonado por Maíse, antes dele viajar.

"Eu também. Será que poderia me fazer um favor? Na minha ausência poderia ver, de vez em quando, se a Maíse está bem? Você sabe que é difícil achar um telefone decente por lá".

"Milo, eu gostaria de...".

"Que bom! Obrigado."- disse com um sorriso.

"Por que não me deixa falar, _hombre_?"-estava ficando irritado.

Milo se levantou, sacudiu a poeira da calça e foi falando sem olhar para trás.

"A gente conversa melhor quando voltar. Preciso correr ou perco o barco. Tchau!".

Depois dessa "conversa", Shura decidiu bater na porta da casa de Mu. Ele abriu e o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio foi logo entrando.

"Precisamos conversar."-Shura foi logo falando.

"Que foi?"-Mu perguntou.-"Pensei que não queria ouvir meus conselhos."

"O Milo está estranho! Ele vai viajar para ver o tio e praticamente joga Maíse nos meus braços, pedindo para que eu tomasse conta dela."

"Estranho mesmo...eu não deixaria você tomando conta de uma namorada minha".-comentou com um sorriso divertido.

"Sem piadas."-ele estava impaciente.-"O que acha?"

"Das duas uma: Ou ele confia plenamente em você."- "Pobrezinho, está se saindo um corno muito manso".-pensou.-"Ou não está tão interessado assim nela. Será que brigaram e terminaram?"

"Não sei."-Shura estava alarmado.-"E o pior é que ela deve achar que estava brincando com os sentimentos dela."

"Por quê?"

Então, rapidamente Shura lhe explica o que houve na praia, ocultando certos detalhes e o episódio do roubo das roupas.

"Hum...Esse negócio de namoro é complicado demais."-Mu falou finalmente.-"Aliás, vocês complicam muito. Deveria ser simples. Rapaz encontra moça, rapaz chama moça para passear, beija e pronto...namoro."

"Em que mundo você vive? Olha, deixa pra lá...o que acha que deveria fazer?"

"Deveria falar com ela. O diálogo franco é a melhor saída."

"Tem razão. Vou falar com ela."

E ele sai da casa, e Mu grita da porta:

"Deveria pagar o dinheiro que me deve da aposta também!"-suspira.-"Ele não me ouviu..."

Shura parou na esquina e permaneceu imóvel, fitando a entrada da loja como se fosse uma coisa de outro mundo. Havia ficado ali quase a tarde inteira e não criou coragem de falar com ela. Já estava anoitecendo.

"Vá lá e fale com ela. Fale com ela".-ficava dando-lhe ordens em pensamento.

Falar com ela? Ainda devia estar furiosa. Mas, havia deixado claro que não havia mais nada entre ele e Shina. E era óbvio que não amava Milo, pois ao contrário não reageria daquela maneira aos seus toques e beijos. Então, por que o medo? Por que ficou tão transtornada?

Era constrangedor. Tinha trinta anos, ganhara várias batalhas contra inimigos cruéis e perigosos, morreu e voltou a vida mais de uma vez...porém estava com medo de uma garota ruiva e de temperamento instável.

Viu as garotas com quem trabalhava saírem da loja. Depois as luzes se apagaram e as do apartamento foram acesas.

Ainda ficou lá, observando as janelas acesas por muito tempo. Suspirou ao vê-las serem apagadas. Decerto fora dormir mais cedo.

Então, as luzes da loja reacenderam, Shura se aproximou da vitrine olhando-a discretamente. Maíse estava procurando algo debaixo do balcão, vestida apenas com um pijama baby-doll verde.

Aproximou-se, hesitou alguns momentos e enfim, criou coragem.

Bateu na porta da loja, esperando que ela não o deixasse plantado na entrada.

Maíse levantou a cabeça com um caderno de contas e um lápis nas mãos e Shura a encarou e por alguns segundos, ela ficou estática, segurando o lápis na mão, depois deu um suspiro e entreabriu a porta.

"Sim?"-perguntou com naturalidade.

"Não vai me tratar como se fosse um estranho, vai? Olhe, vamos conversar. Ainda quer falar comigo?".

"Hum...deixe-me ver..."-ela fez uma pose pensativa com o lápis sobre a boca.-"Não."

Ela fez questão de fechar a porta, mas Shura não deixou, impedindo com as mãos.

"Não pretende esmagar meus dedos na porta, pretende?"

"Hum...isso talvez alegrasse meu dia".

"Ora, Maíse...deixe de ser infantil!".

"Não me chame de infantil! Tenho vinte e cinco anos! Você sabia que se eu gritar, meus vizinhos podem chamar a polícia, achando que estou sendo assaltada?"-ameaçou.

"E você não acha que está exagerando?"

Maíse suspirou.

"Talvez um pouco. Não deveria estar aqui, deveríamos nos comportar como dois completos estranhos...Nem seu sobrenome eu sei!".

"Mendonza."-ele sorriu sedutor.-"Shura Antônio Mendonza. Não pergunte porque minha mãe me deu esse nome."

Maíse o encara, e lhe dá passagem deixando-o entrar na loja.

"Pode falar".

"Antes de qualquer coisa, quero deixar bem claro que entre a Shina e eu não há mais nada!".

"Oh! Mesmo! Ela não pareceu convencida disso."-disse com sarcasmo.

"Não precisa ficar com ciúmes".

"Ciúmes! Não diga bobagens."-estava morrendo de ciúmes sim.-"Digamos que não gosto de bancar a boba."

"Jamais a faria de boba,_ cariña_."-seu tom de voz estava mais suave.-"Jamais."

Houve uma longa quietude, e em seguida ela falou:

"Não quer subir e tomar um café?"-ela pediu.-"Penso melhor com uma boa dose de cafeína."

"Subir?"-ele hesitou um pouco, depois concordou.-"Certo."

Subiram e ele notou como era o apartamento. Uma sala grande, cozinha, quarto com suíte e nada mais. Móveis simples, de cores alegres, estavam em todos os cômodos. Ele reconheceu o armário azul do outro dia.

"Você pintou todos os seus móveis?"-perguntou interessado.

"Sabe como é."-ela respondeu da cozinha.-"A maioria dos meus móveis eu achei no lixo...você nem imagina o que as pessoas jogam fora. Reformei, pintei...dei meu toque pessoal. É mais que um hobbie, é uma paixão, dizia meu pai."

Shura entrou na cozinha, e a observou cuidando de fazer o café. Sentou-se na mesa e ficou imaginando como seria acordar todas as manhãs e encontrá-la preparando o seu café.

Alguns minutos depois ela colocou duas xícaras fumegantes sobre a mesa. Ele então provou a bebida quente.

"Já amei uma vez..."-ela foi logo falando, nem havia tocado no café.-"Confiei nele, aceitei sua palavra de que jamais me magoaria, que cuidaria de mim, que jamais me faria de boba..."

"Quem é?"-indagou ele.

"Não importa...ele está longe, um homem horrível que espero nunca mais vê-lo, o conheci quando cheguei em Berlim, o começo da minha aventura pela Europa."-ela virou o rosto, levantou-se e começou a lavar algumas louças, com gestos nervosos.- "Nos primeiros dias, tudo bem. Acreditei que era amada...depois vieram as agressões verbais, depois as físicas, as traições...Cansei de chorar, de esperar que ele mudasse e fui embora."

Ele não dizia nada, escutava atentamente as palavras.

"Ele foi atrás de mim, furioso...enlouquecido para ser mais exata. Entrou na casa, e me espancou. Estava sozinha na hora".

"Ele a feriu?"-a raiva o dominou, num rompante ergueu-se da cadeira. Agora entendia porque ficou transtornada, temia estar revivendo o mesmo dilema.

"Fiquei alguns dias internada. Os amigos que fiz em Berlim cuidaram de mim. Não contei nada aos meus pais...Assim que pude, fui embora da Alemanha. Achei que o amor não era para mim. Tive muito azar e decepções nessa área. Demorei em confiar de novo nos homens, permitindo apenas que se aproximassem de mim como amigos, nunca..."

"Até conhecer Milo?"-perguntou com medo da resposta.

"Até conhecer você."-disse finalmente.-"Com você me sinto segura."

De repente, as lágrimas começaram a correr e Maíse não quis se virar, lamentando por estar perdendo o controle de novo. De imediato, os braços dele a envolveram por trás, firmes, cheios de compreensão, depois disse com suavidade:

"Pode confiar em mim, _cariña_".

"Eu sei."-murmurou.

Shura a fez se virar e abraçou-a mais forte. Inclinou-se para beijá-la nos lábios. Primeiro de leve. Era um toque muito delicado.

Ele levantou a cabeça e tocou-a de leve nos lábios com um dedo, carinhoso.

"Se não me quer aqui. Se não me deseja, Maíse, diga agora. Diga-me para ir embora. Diga-me para não fazer isto, _corazón_..."

Segurando o seu rosto delicadamente em sua mão, voltou a beijá-la. Não encontrando resistência, intensificou a carícia. Maíse gemeu, se entregando àquele beijo.

"Oh, Maíse..."-suspirou.-"_Yo te quiero_!"

Deslizou as mãos pelos braços dela, tomando-lhe as mãos.

"Venha."-chamou com a voz rouca.

Ela o seguiu às cegas, quando a conduziu até o quarto.

Ficou em pé ao lado da cama e a viu se aproximar, lutando contra uma volúpia crescente. Ele a queria com um ardor inextinguível! Na verdade, também precisava daquela mulher sedutora, como jamais precisara de ninguém antes.

Não desejava apenas um corpo sensual e vibrante em sua cama e sim alguém para partilhar sua vida, dividir alegrias e tristezas.

Esta mulher e nenhuma outra.

Shura a viu despir-se e prendeu a respiração.

"Você é linda."-disse numa voz rouca.

Incapaz de controlar o que sentia, Shura a tomou nos braços, acariciando-a com ardor. Palavras não eram mais necessárias.

Apesar do desejo intenso, Shura não queria se apressar. Desde que a vira, sonhara com o momento de possuí-la. Passara noites sem dormir, imaginando-a vibrar de prazer.

Com movimentos desajeitados, e sem interromper o beijo, ele se despiu.

Maíse o afastou um pouco para voltar a admirar aquele corpo masculino perfeito. Depois, deitou-se na cama.

Shura se ajeitou entre suas coxas, inclinando-se para frente. Segurou-lhe as duas mãos, mantendo-as paralelas à cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

"Agora você é minha, _cariña_."

Com um sorriso, Shura segurou-lhe os seios com as mãos em concha, ela arquejou, surpresa. Shura a beijou na boca, no pescoço. Ela gemia baixinho mal se dando conta de outra parte do corpo de Shura, rígida e quente, fremindo contra o ventre dela.

Ele a acariciava com as mãos, os lábios. Buscou os seios rijos e sugou os mamilos eretos até ouvi-la gemer de paixão. Acariciou as coxas esguias que se abriam ao seu toque, tentando esperar pelo momento de posse.

Ela não era inexperiente na arte de amar, mas nunca se sentiu tão ardente como nas mãos dele. Maíse o acariciava, arranhava suas costas, excitando-o com a boca e a língua, provando o sabor de sua pele.

Shura a penetrou com um movimento rápido. Então, inesperadamente, Maíse ergueu mais os quadris e colocou as pernas em torno da cintura dele.

Dominado pelo desejo, seus movimentos tornaram-se mais primitivos e Maíse o seguia ávida pela descoberta do prazer total. Ela mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha de Shura para não gritar, pois achava que iria explodir de êxtase. Num ritmo crescente, seus movimentos foram tornando-se mais rápidos.

Então, Shura gemeu alto e liberou um jato líquido quente no interior de seu corpo. Nesse momento, Maíse não agüentou mais e um grito rouco escapou-lhe da garganta.

Após um longo e enlevado instante de imobilidade, Shura saiu de dentro dela, deitou-se a seu lado. Fitando-a com um sorriso embevecido nos lábios.

Permaneceram em silêncio, aninhados um no corpo do outro. Então, Shura acariciou o rosto de Maíse, incapaz de acreditar que ela lhe pertencia agora.

"!_Yo te amo_!"-murmurou acariciando seu rosto.

Continua...

Nota: Gente...eu não sei o sobrenome verdadeiro do Shura...nunca achei referências a isso. Achei que Mendonza combinava com ele.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Perfume de Jasmim**

**Capítulo 5:**

Estava sonhando. Era um sonho maravilhoso, viu-se na festa da senhorita Kido, não com aquele vestido vulgar e sim com um belo longo, preto, os cabelos presos em um coque, dançando nos braços de Shura. As pessoas aplaudiam o casal, que se olhavam apaixonadamente ao ritmo da dança.

Uma voz suave murmurava ao seu lado, enchendo-a de torpor. Era maravilhoso e reconfortante. Sentiu dedos percorrendo toda a extensão de sua coluna, fazendo-a relaxar por completo. Maíse suspirou.

Os dedos alisavam-lhe os cabelos, agora, tocavam-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, afastavam as mechas de seu rosto. Em seguida alguém a beijou no ombro. Um beijo demorado e sensual.

Maíse abriu os olhos, ainda tonta de sono. Já não estava mais sonhando. Estava deitada de costas para ele, e Shura continuava a tocar-lhe as costas com as pontas dos dedos, causando-lhe arrepios de prazer.

"Hum..."-Maíse murmurou.-"Pare. Tenho cócegas."

Ele inclinou-se, afastou os cabelos ruivos do pescoço e depositou um beijo em sua nuca.

Maíse sentia-se pesada como chumbo, com todos os músculos doloridos. Ao mesmo tempo, experimentava a sensação de que flutuava no ar. Fizeram amor a noite toda, até ficarem exauridos.

"É o efeito Shura".-pensou sorrindo, espreguiçando-se lânguida.

"Tenho que ir, _cariña_. Não posso me ausentar do Santuário muito tempo.-falou abraçando-a por trás, mas desejando não sair de perto dela."

Depois se levantou, Maíse se virou e abraçada ao travesseiro observou-o se vestir.

"Que horas são?"-perguntou preguiçosa.

"Onze e meia."-Shura respondeu com naturalidade.

Maíse levantou-se com brusquidão, os olhos arregalados.

"Onze e meia? Meu Deus, por que não me acordou! A loja, as meninas!"-falava nervosa.

Ele aproximou-se rindo e deu-lhe um beijo, calando-a.

"Estava tão bela em seu sono, que não quis acordá-la."-depois acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso.-"Precisa recuperar as forças logo. Vai precisar dela. Ouvi quando as meninas chegavam e joguei a chave pela janela. Disse para não incomodá-la. Pareciam satisfeitas e com certeza curiosas."

"Vão me cercar e fazer um interrogatório."-depois passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.-"Posso visitá-lo mais tarde, em sua casa?"

"Estarei esperando."-mais uma vez se beijaram.-"Me prometa que será só minha...de mais ninguém."

"Sim. Eu prometo!"-depois se deixou cair no colchão.

Shura a beijou rapidamente e em seguida, saiu do quarto e foi embora.

Maíse voltou a abraçar o travesseiro e o aspirou profundamente, o perfume dele estava impregnado nele. Sorrindo satisfeita, levantou-se e foi se preparar para enfrentar suas amigas.

Descendo as escadas, Shura percebeu que o perfume de Maíse estava em suas roupas. A fragrância de jasmim que agora sempre lhe seria a sua preferida. Saiu acenando para Ághata e Penélope, que procuravam se portar com naturalidade.

Assim que Shura saiu, as duas começaram a rir. Estavam loucas de vontade de encher Maíse de perguntas nada discretas.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Shura chegou ao Santuário. Estava se sentindo feliz e satisfeito. Foi subindo as escadas em direção a Décima Casa, quando Mu apareceu.

"Mu."-acenou feliz.

"Sabe das últimas?"-foi logo falando.-"Ontem a noite a Shina apareceu procurando por você, e quando não o encontrou deduziu onde esteve."

Shura suspirou. Mulher possessiva era um problema.

"Deixei claro para ela que o que havia entre nós acabou. Queria que aceitasse e pudéssemos continuar amigos."

"O Milo voltou hoje, ainda nem tinha amanhecido."

"Chegou! Mas já?"-Shura encarou Mu.-"Anda muito informado. Assim ganha fama de fofoqueiro."

"Já tenho fama de conselheiro."-ele deu os ombros.-"E a minha Casa é a primeira. Vejo quem sobe e descem essas escadas todos os dias."-depois disse com seriedade.-"Melhor se preparar, a Shina foi atrás dele. Com certeza para falar sobre você e a Maíse."

"Quê? _Diablos!_ Por que não tentou detê-la?"

"E eu sou louco de enfrentar a Fera!"

"Eu queria conversar com Milo de homem para homem. Não quero que ele saiba por terceiros...onde ele está? Na Casa de Escorpião?"

"Não. Largou suas coisas e saiu cedo para treinar com seu aprendiz. Não sei onde estão, já que não sinto o Cosmo dele."-depois acrescentou com um sorriso.-"Não se preocupe, quando a Shina o achar você vai sentir o Cosmo dele logo, logo. Principalmente quando souber que a fama dele no Santuário agora não é de Garanhão e sim de Corno Manso."

"Todos estão sabendo? Eu só contei para você!"-apontou o dedo acusadoramente para Mu.

"Ei."-ele ficou na defensiva.-"Depois do escândalo que a Shina fez ontem à noite, até a deusa Atena no Japão tá sabendo desse triângulo amoroso!"

"_Madre de Dios_!"-Shura colocou a mão sobre a cabeça e saiu correndo tentando achar Milo antes de Shina.

Ooooooooooooooo

Milo treinava seu pupilo, havia ensinado a ele sobre o Cosmo e o observava fazer alguns exercícios físicos. Estava moído pela viagem, mas muito zangado com seu tio. Fingir-se doente para apresentá-lo formalmente à "noiva" e marcar o casamento! Não quis nem saber de esperar pelas apresentações, foi logo embora!

De repente, sentiu a presença de alguém e viu Shina se aproximando. Com sua roupa de amazona e máscara.

"Milo preciso lhe falar sobre uma coisa."-foi logo falando.

"Claro."-virou-se para o menino.-"Ei, Ken. Pausa para o almoço. Vá comer alguma coisa e volte daqui a duas horas."

"Sim, mestre Milo."-o menino saiu correndo.

"Adoro o som dessas palavras. "Mestre Milo".-virou para Shina.-"Não acha que combina comigo?"

"Na verdade."-ela pôs as mãos na cintura.-"Corno é o que tá combinando mais."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Shura corria pelos locais mais utilizados para o treinamento dos aprendizes e não via Milo em lugar nenhum. Avistou Kamus, que supervisionava o treino de seu novo aprendiz, também viu Ikki e Hyoga que assistiam à sessão de tortura(...ops...), treinamento do garoto.

"Kamus!"-Shura chamou ofegante.-"Viram Milo ou a Shina por aí?"

"Milo? Não, não o vi hoje."-ele ergueu a sobrancelha.-"Algum problema?"

"Todos."-respondeu recuperando o fôlego.

"Vi a Shina descendo há uns vinte minutos por aquela trilha."-avisou Hyoga.

"_Gracias_."-saiu correndo pelo caminho indicado pelo Cisne.

"Qual será a pressa?"-Hyoga perguntou.

"Tu és um pato mesmo."-respondeu Ikki.-"Lógico que ele quer evitar que a Shina fale pro Milo que ele está sendo corneado."

"Como é?"-perguntaram Kamus e Hyoga ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah é, não sabiam?"-Ikki acrescentou com um sorriso.-"Por ironia do destino, o Cavaleiro de Ouro que tem a armadura com os maiores chifres do Santuário, está colocando um par maior ainda na testa do Escorpião. Ele passou a noite toda com a namorada nova do Milo."-ele levanta com um brilho nos olhos.-"Vamos. Vai ter briga!"

"_Mon Dieu_!"-Kamus balançou a cabeça negativamente.-"Isso não vai acabar bem."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Mu estava sentado, observando a paisagem e pensando na tempestade que está para vir. Na verdade, viu uma delas se aproximando.

Maíse apareceu, vestida apenas com um jeans e uma camiseta verde, parecia muito feliz!

"Senhor Mu."-ela o saudou, na verdade não agüentou de saudades e veio procurar Shura.-"Será que eu poderia ver um... amigo?"

"Não precisa esconder o relacionamento entre você e Shura."-disse com aquela voz calma e sorrindo.-"É claro que pode subir e vê-lo. Mas talvez fosse melhor esperar por aqui...pois ..."

"Que foi?"

Rapidamente Mu explica para Maíse o que houve. Ela bate a mão na testa e xinga baixinho.

"Droga! Não devia ter concordado com o Milo, essa mentira está só causando transtornos!"

"Mentira? Que mentira?"-Mu indagou.

"Bem...eu..."- "eu e a minha boca grande".-"Longa história."

"Pois me conte, senhorita Maíse."

Quando Maíse ia falar, foram interrompidos.

"Então é você a tal Maíse que roubou o meu Milo!"

Ambos olharam de onde a voz vinha. Depararam-se com uma loira esplendorosa, parecia uma top model. Seus cabelos eram lisos e chegavam até a cintura, cuidadosamente escovados. Usava um vestido azul, curto, da última moda. Olhos azuis, bem maquiados, cintilavam e soltavam chispas.

Olhava Maíse com cara de poucas amigas. E ela agradeceu por ninguém conseguir matar com o olhar, pois se dependesse dessa garota, estaria mortinha!

"Quem é a senhorita?"-Mu perguntou, embora desconfiasse da resposta.

"Dione. Dione Papallonikos."-e acrescentou com convicção.-"Sou a NOIVA de Milo Alessandros!"

"Era só que me faltava."-murmurou Maíse, desanimada.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"E isso é tudo!"-Shina terminou o seu relato.

Milo ficou calado, digerindo cada palavra e refletiu:

"Então o Shura e a Maíse se acertaram, que bom e...".-(pausa para reflexão.) depois gritou.-"Todo mundo está achando que sou chifrudo!"

"Achando não. Eles têm certeza!"-acrescentou.

"Peraí, eu não sou corno não..."- "O Shura nem esperou que eu lhe contasse a verdade, foi logo atacando a Maíse".-"Porque não esperaram! Pedi só mais alguns dias!"

"Do que está falando?"-Shina parecia confusa.

"MILO!"-Shura gritou, aparecendo de repente.-"Precisamos conversar."

"Precisamos sim!"-Milo o encarava.

Então, de repente no meio deles Mu aparece com teletransporte.

"Achei vocês."-ele estava assustado.-"Precisam vir comigo!"

"Que foi, Mu? O Santuário está sendo atacado?"-Milo perguntou, reparando na afobação de Áries.

"Pior."-ele toca nos ombros de cada um dos cavaleiros.-"Vamos."

"Eu vou também!"-disse Shina, agarrando o braço de Shura.

"Esperem."-gritou Ikki, acompanhado por Hyoga e Kamus.-"Chegamos agora e não vamos perder nada. Vamos juntos também."

Logo em seguida, desapareceram e reapareceram em frente à Casa de Áries, e estavam presenciando um verdadeiro show. Maíse e Dione no maior bate boca que acabou atraindo uma multidão de curiosos.

"Quem é a loira?"-indagou Milo.

"Talvez outra conquista desse _don Juan_."-disse Shina apontando para Shura.

"Nunca a vi."-Shura se defendeu.

"É a "sua noiva".-Mu comunicou a Milo.

"Quê!'-Milo não acreditava.-"Esta é a Dione? Mas cadê o aparelho nos dentes? Os óculos?"

Ao avistarem os Cavaleiros se aproximando, Dione agarrou-se no braço do Milo.

"Dione? O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Já que está relutando em assumir nosso compromisso, seu tio me mandou vir atrás de você e me alertou sobre essa oportunista!"-olhava para Maíse ameaçadoramente.-"Ele é meu! Sua vaca!"

"Vaca?"-Maíse estava brava e olhou para Milo, fuzilando-o com o olhar.-"Não vai falar nada? Não vai me defender?"

"Olha..."-Milo tentou falar.

"Você está tentando roubar o meu Milo de mim."

"Alow! Loira, estamos no século XXI...sabe contar até vinte e um? Ninguém obriga ninguém a casar!"-estava perdendo a paciência.

"Garotas..."-Shura resolveu entrar na discussão.

"Loira? Está me chamando de burra?"

"Puxa, como adivinhou? O "Tico e o Teco" devem estar trabalhando dobrado aí dentro desse vácuo!"-disse apontando para a cabeça dela.-"Água Oxigenada demais atrofia o cérebro, sabia?"

"Meu loiro é natural...não sei se posso dizer o mesmo desse seu cabelo ruivo!"

"Quê! Quer que eu tire a roupa para provar que meu ruivo é natural?"

"ISSO!"-o coro masculino de cavaleiros gritou.

"NÃO!"-disse Shura olhando furioso para os colegas.-"Ninguém vai tirar nada!"

Os xingamentos começaram a descer o nível, e ambas estava quase se pegando

"Aposto que logo, logo estarão se agarrando nos cabelos uma da outra e rolando no chão."-comentou Máscara da Morte para Saga.

"Com um pouco de sorte, podem rasgar a roupa."-acrescentou o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

"Quem ganha?"-continuou Câncer.-"Aposto 20 na loirinha!"

"Sou mais a ruiva. Sabe que tenho fraco por ruivas. Cubro a aposta!"

"Se essa aí só se contentasse com o seu Milo, tudo bem."-Shina se intrometeu na discussão.-"Mas ela também roubou o meu namorado."

"Não estávamos mais namorando Shina."-Shura estava irritado.

"O quê?"-Dione a olhou com desprezo.-"Você adora roubar os namorados e noivos das outras...sua P#!"

As mulheres continuavam a discutir. Então, Dione agrediu Maíse e ela não se segurou mais e pulou sobre a "noiva" de Milo.

Shura e Milo entraram no meio e apartaram as duas. Shura segurava Maíse e Milo tentava conter Dione.

"Sua ladra de noivos."-gritou Dione.

"Não me ofende, sua...Loira Oxigenada!"

"Vou arranhar essa sua cara."-ameaçou.

"Você e qual exército, B§Κ#!"

"CHEGA!"-Milo berrou, fazendo-as calarem.-"PAREM JÁ COM ESSA BAIXARIA! VAMOS ESCLARECER ALGUMAS COISAS AQUI!"

Ele respirou profundamente, olhou para Dione, estava bem diferente do que imaginava, estava linda! Mas o temperamento parecia o mesmo...e depois falou:

"Dione."-fez uma pausa.-"Não somos noivos! Isso é loucura do meu tio e do seu pai! Tenho cara de que quer se casar agora? Não pretendo e nunca vou me casar com você e..."

"Mas..."-lágrimas começaram a rolar pelas faces dela.-"Eu o estive esperando esses anos todos..."

"Esteve?"

"Milo!"-Shina estava chocada.-"Isso é jeito de falar com ela?"

"Mas..."

"Você feriu os sentimentos dela!"-disse Maíse.

"Nunca namorei ninguém, me guardando para você.'-falava Dione.-"Desde os meus treze anos decidi que seria a sua esposa!..."

"Acostume-se com isso, Dione."-falava Shina.-"Os homens sabem ser insensíveis quando não os interessamos mais."

"Mas, agorinha mesmo elas estavam tentando se matar por minha causa."-Milo estava confuso, ouviu alguns risinhos e acrescentou.-"EU NÃO SOU CORNO!"

"Eu não tava brigando por sua causa."-Maíse respondeu.-"Estava furiosa porque ela me xingou. E você não me defendeu! Pensei que éramos..."

"Namorados?"-acrescentou Shura.

"Não era isso que ia dizer..."

"Você muda de idéia muito rápido sobre os sentimentos Maíse."

"Isso é melhor que novela das oito."-falou June para Afrodite.

"Queria ter uma bacia de pipocas."-completou Peixes.

"Ah..isso me lembra..."-Milo tentava falar.-"Shura, a Maíse e eu..."

"Cala a boca, Milo."-interrompeu Shura.-"Preciso esclarecer uma coisa. Maíse seja sincera, você ainda sente alguma coisa pelo Milo?"

"Depois do que houve ontem a noite, ainda tem coragem de me perguntar isso?"-Maíse estava magoada.-"Você pediu que eu confiasse em você, Shura. Não pode confiar em mim?"

"Fica difícil vendo você se atracar com a "sua rival" por causa do Milo."-ironizou.

"Como pode pensar isso de mim? Está com ciúmes?"

"Ciúmes?"-ele repetiu..-"Não...É só que não me sinto à vontade vendo-a brigar por causa dele."

"É ciúmes, sim."-ela acrescentou.-"Mesmo que Milo e eu não estivéssemos mais juntos, gosto dele. Continuaria sendo amiga..."

"Pode esquecer isso. Eu conheço Milo, não se aproxima de nenhuma mulher sem ter uma segunda intenção. Eu não quero que se aproxime dele!"

"Ei! Eu estou aqui!"-Milo falou erguendo o braço.-"Se me deixarem falar eu..."

"AGORA NÃO!"-responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Até Dione parou de chorar para assistir a discussão.

"Está me dando ordens?"-agora ela colocou as mãos na cintura.-"Acha que só porque dormimos juntos pode começar a baixar decretos sobre com quem devo ou não devo ter amizade e que eu diga "sim, senhor, não senhor"? Se eu quiser, irei ver o Milo, sim! Ele pode ser um "crianção" às vezes, mas é o meu melhor amigo e desde que nos conhecemos, sempre esteve ao meu lado nos piores momentos!"

"Maíse..."

"Quer saber. Está tudo errado! Nossa relação começou errada! Você se aproximou de mim sabendo que Milo nos apresentou como namorados. Isso não é uma atitude muito correta."

"Você não deveria falar assim."-ele lhe lançou um olhar duro.-"Pois aceitou sair comigo logo na primeira vez em que eu a convidei..."

"Está me chamando de fácil?"

"Gente, gente..."-Mu tentava apaziguar.-"Estão exaltados e...não querem entrar e tomar um chá...MMMMMFMFFM."-Maíse coloca a mão na boca dele, fazendo-o se calar.

"Cai fora!"-ela mandou e voltou a falar com Shura, com o olhar magoado.-"Acha que cairei nos braços do primeiro que estalar os dedos? Você pediu que eu confiasse em você, mas não confia em mim..."

Shura estava farto de discussões, virou-se e foi andando.

"Quando se acalmar a gente conversa".

Maíse sentiu o sangue esquentar nas veias e começou a ir atrás dele:

"Não ouse me dar às costas, Shura Mendonza!"-Maíse gritou tremendo de indignação.

Ele não lhe deu atenção, e Maíse pegou a primeira coisa que viu, uma pedra, que estava no chão, e atirou-o nele, passando de raspão pela cabeça de Shura.

"Meu elmo!"-gritou Máscara da Morte.

Shura se virou a tempo de desviar-se do segundo objeto que Maíse jogou nele, o elmo do Máscara da Morte que estava perto dela.

"Meu elmo..."-Máscara lamentou.

"Como ousa dizer o que disse se nem deveria sequer pensar! Você é um machista, de mente maldosa e desconfiada! Não sabe nada! Eu nunca fui para a cama com o Milo! Não somos namorados e nunca fomos, seu espanhol imbecil! Eu concordei em encenar uma mentira porque ele queria fazer o tio desistir dessa idéia sem pé nem cabeça de casamento arranjado! Eu me meti nisso porque..."

Incapaz de continuar. Trêmula com os nervos à flor da pele, calou-se e virou-se saindo dali rapidamente, chorando. Não queria nada com um homem que desconfiasse dela e não aceitava a sua palavra.

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 6

**Perfume de Jasmim**

**Capítulo 6:**

Maíse esmurrou o travesseiro furiosamente. Foi para a cama cedo e não conseguia dormir e estava culpando seu travesseiro por isso, quando na verdade o único culpado era um espanhol machista e de belos olhos negros. Ainda sentia o cheiro e o calor dele em seu quarto e a lembrança de que na noite anterior fizeram amor vinha a sua mente a todo momento.

Desanimada, olhou para o teto e já havia memorizado todos os buracos e manchas que havia nele.

Alguém começou a tocar a campainha. Maíse olhou para o relógio. Dez e meia. Atender a porta implicava em sair da cama, colocar o roupão, descer as escadas e não estava com ânimo para isso. Colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e xingou em pensamento todos os homens.

Mas a campainha tocava impacientemente.

Bufou de raiva, levantou-se e colocou o roupão. Ao descer fitou surpresa a mulher que a esperava. Dione.

Ela percebeu a hesitação de Maíse em descer e foi logo falando:

'Vim em paz.'-anunciou e depois mostrou algumas sacolas.-'Trouxe algumas coisinhas.'

'O que quer?'

Dione começou a falar sem graça:

'Trouxe incentivos para mulheres angustiadas. Tudo para aumentar a dosagem de açúcar permitida em nosso sangue. Sorvete, bolachas, chocolates...'

Maíse sorriu, se aproximando do portão:

'Quer me engordar ou causar uma diabete?'

'Tem alguma coisa para beber em casa?'- perguntou.-'Trouxe vinho.'

'Tenho licor. Entre. Vamos falar sobre o quê?'

'Vamos falar mal dos homens! Principalmente dos cavaleiros em nossa vida.'-Dione acrescentou bem-humorada.

Eram mais ou menos onze horas da noite. O bar estava lotado, mas dois homens sentados num canto não estavam dando a mínima para a movimentação. Ambos tinha a sua frete dois copos e uma garrafa de Whisky quase vazia.

'O que vamos fazer agora, Milo?'-perguntou, pegando o copo.

'Eu acho...'-Milo começou.

'Estraguei tudo!'-Shura interrompeu-o, embriagado.-'Tudo!'

'Podia parar de me interromper todas as vezes que falo.'-Milo também estava embriagado.-'E é verdade! Você estragou tudo!'

Shura ergueu o olhar, com vontade de esganar Milo por ter concordado com ele.

'Você fez de tudo para que eu acreditasse que Maíse era a sua namorada! Agarrada em seu braço daquele jeito e...'

'Ela queria me ajudar.'-Milo bebeu um gole do seu copo.-'E eu só ajudei a complicar a vida de uma amiga...Cara! Como poderia adivinhar que as coisas iam para esse lado...A Dione é linda! Eu fui um...um...qual é mesmo a palavra?'

'Crápula, pústula, ignóbil, cretino, um _hijo da_...'

'Pare de me ajudar.'-Milo já se sentia culpado o suficiente.-'Foi um plano idiota mesmo! Deveria ter tomado a coragem e ter conversado com meu tio e magoei a Dione...e a minha melhor amiga.'

'E eu magoei o meu amor.'

Fez um longo silêncio. Shura de um só gole, tomou todo o Whisky do seu copo e serviu-se de mais. Olhou a garrafa agora vazia e fez um gesto ao garçom pedindo outra.

'Estraguei tudo...Eu amo aquela mulher e a magoei!'

'Não deveria te ajudar. Você colocou com a ajuda dela um par de chifres na minha cabeça.'

'Vocês não são namorados. Nunca foram...Tecnicamente, ela não pôs chifres em você.'

'Tecnicamente, éramos namorados...a fama ficou.'

Shura riu.

'Que foi?'-perguntou Milo arqueando a sobrancelha.

'É a primeira vez que vejo um escorpião de chifres.'

'Há,há...vou morrer de rir.'-comentou com uma careta.

Quando Shura fez questão de tomar outro gole, Milo impediu-o, retirando o copo da mão e com um gesto cancelando o pedido da segunda garrafa de Whisky.

'Já chega de autopiedade, Shura!'-Milo ficou em pé, ou quase.-'Somos Cavaleiros! Surramos alguns espectros e...o que mais?'

'Não me lembro.'-depois ele ergue o dedo.- 'Apanhamos dos Cavaleiros de Bronze...'

'Falei para parar de me ajudar! Não importa! Vamos.' -ele ajuda Shura a se erguer.-'Levante-se e vamos atrás da Maíse. ... Sou seu amigo!'

'Me ajudar?'-Shura o encara incrédulo.-'Quem te disse que _usted _entende realmente alguma coisa sobre as mulheres...Você nunca se apaixonou, amigo. Não sabe o que é...Um dia vai se apaixonar e vai entender exatamente como me sinto!'

'Tá, corta o papo de bebum.'-Milo o interrompe.-'Acontece que está para nascer a mulher que vai fazer o Escorpião aqui rastejar...-a imagem de Dione aparece na sua mente, ele balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro.-'Vamos, atrás da Di...quero dizer, da Maíse.'

'Agora?'-Shura protestou.-'Estamos bêbados!'

'Quer melhor hora? E não pense que estou fazendo só por causa dos seus lindos olhos...Gosto da Maíse e quero voltar às boas com ela...e de quebra bancar o Cupido!'

Com muito esforço, os dois alcançaram a rua. Olharam para os lados com os olhos nublados e vagos pela bebida.

'Ela não vai me ouvir, amigo.'-alguns pingos caíram na testa dele,e logo caiu uma chuva.-'Só falta aparecer um _perro_ e mijar em meus sapatos.'

'É só uma chuvinha, sem melodrama.'-ela aumentou e raios iluminavam a noite.-'Uma chuvinha forte! Isso não deve nos deter.'-ele fica hesitante e olha para Shura.-'Pra que lado vamos?'

'Melhor chamar um táxi.'-Shura sugeriu.

'Esquerda!'-Milo apontou para a direita.-'Vamos.'

'Milo, a esquerda é desse lado.'-Shura apontou para o lado oposto.

'À esquerda daquele poste!'-ele corrigiu.-'Vamos!'

'Chegando lá...o que faremos?'-indagou Shura, cambaleando pela calçada molhada.

'Hum...tenho uma idéia fantástica!'

'Sei como terminam suas idéias fantásticas.'

No apartamento.

'Não acredito que comemos sozinhas todo esse sorvete de creme e uma caixa de bombons!'-falou Maíse, se sentindo estufada.-'Por que está sendo amigável, Dione? Achei que me odiava.'

'Te odiava sim...mas vi que era apenas uma amiga de Milo. Que bom que ele tenha amigos que se sacrificam por ele.'-ela sorri triste.-'Eu odeio o Milo agora!'

'Ele me dizia que você era muito má com ele.'-falou Maíse bebendo um gole de licor.-'Não acredito que o odeie.'

'Tinha só cinco anos. Estava na fase em que odiamos os garotos.'-ela se defendeu e bebeu licor.-'Isso é gostoso! Do que é?'

'Licor de Jabuticaba. Minha irmã me mandou do Brasil! E então?'

'E eu não me conformava que a idéia retrógrada do meu pai de casamento arranjado, me vestia como um garoto, não me importava com a aparência, o agredia nos dois primeiros anos em que ficou na ilha, depois fui estudar no Continente..até...'

'Até?'-Maíse a incentivou.

'Até que o vi com apenas quatorze anos. Havia acabado de ganhar sua armadura de ouro e estava...'-ela suspira.-'Lindo! Eu era um ano mais nova que ele, mas sabia que estava apaixonada...e seria a sua esposa.'

'Que romântico!'-Maíse foi sincera.-'E então, o que aconteceu?'

'Cuidei mais da minha aparência, fiz dietas, usei o aparelho corretamente até ter um sorriso bonito, e estou com lentes de contato. Fiquei mais feminina...tudo para quando Milo voltasse e assumisse o compromisso do nosso noivado me visse linda!'

Ela parou de falar e lambeu a colher com o resto do sorvete.

'Mas na noite marcada...ele foi embora e nem me viu! Eu o vi escondida atrás de uma porta e ele nem me notou. Meu coração quase parou quando... Decidi ir atrás dele, achando que assim mudaria de idéia.'-Dione estava quase chorando, depois se serviu de outra dose de licor e bebeu de um gole só.-'Cansei...Não vou mais ficar esperando por ele. Sabia que tem muitos homens querendo se casar comigo?'

'Acredito, você é linda!'

'Eu vou voltar para a ilha de Milo e me casar com algum rapaz de lá e...'-bebe outro gole.

'Ei...isso sobe muito rápido. Bebe mais devagar. Por que tem que ser casar?'-Maíse estava realmente interessada.-'É só o que espera da vida? Não tem ambições? Sonhos?'

'Como?'

'Fazer faculdade, se formar!'

'Você me disse que não fez faculdade.'

'Mas me sinto realizada. Sou independente, tenho minha loja, viajei bastante e...encontrei um cara que está me deixando louca!'-colocou as mãos na cabeça.-'Aquele espanhol idiota!'

'E muito másculo.'-Dione acrescentou sorrindo maliciosa.-'E sensual.'

'É mesmo...O Milo também! Ainda bem que eles são bonitos, pois se dependessem de suas mentes primitivas, morreriam secos.'

Ambas riram com vontade.

'Chegamos.'-disse Milo apontando para a loja.-'Não falei para confiar em mim?'

'Se tivéssemos pegado um táxi, não teríamos andado em círculos pela cidade.'-Shura resmungou.

'Homem de pouca fé!'-falou Milo.-'Vai lá e faça o que combinamos.'

'Não dá.'

'Ora, é a mulher de sua vida não é?'-Milo o incentivou.-'De vez em quando um mico por amor é legal! Acredite, elas adoram isso!'

'Tem certeza?'-perguntou desconfiado.

'Olhe, tem até platéia.'-apontou para algumas pessoas que se abrigavam da chuva debaixo das tendas e toldos das lojas.

'Como se isso fosse ajudar'.-Shura ia indo embora, mas Milo o agarrou.-'E já sarei do Whisky. Não tô tão bêbado para pagar esse mico.'

'Nã-nã-nã-não!'-o empurrou e parou diante da janela acesa da sala.-'Vá lá!'

Lá dentro, as mulheres estavam rindo e falando mal dos seus respectivos cavaleiros, quando pararam ao ouvir alguém cantando.

'Que é isso?'-perguntou Dione.-'Alguém cantando, nessa chuva!'

'Conheço essa música. _Vivir sin Aire,_ do Mana.'-Maíse pensou.-'E essa voz... Shura! Olhe lá fora para ver se é ele mesmo, Dione.'

'Não vai olhar? É uma serenata!'

'Não!'-Maíse falou convicta, virando de costas para a janela.-'Ainda estou brava com ele!'-mas acabou sorrindo.

Dione apareceu na janela e Shura parou de cantar.

'Você não é a Maíse. Maíse!'-ele chamou.-'Apareça!'

'Ela não quer falar com você agora.'-gritou Dione.

'Dione?'-Milo aparece.-'Que cê tá fazendo aí?'

'Uma reunião só para mulheres! Estão bêbados?'

'Um pouquinho.'-Milo faz o gesto com a mão.-'Queria perguntar uma coisa...Que houve com seus óculos?'

'Já ouviu falar de lentes de contato!'-respondeu sarcástica.-'Não nos vemos há mais de dez anos e é só isso que você tem para me perguntar?'

'Maíse!'-Shura gritou.-'Se não aparecer para conversar, vou ...vou ficar aqui e não vou embora!'

Dione olhou para dentro e depois voltou a transmitir o recado.

'Ela disse que pode se afogar nessa chuva.'

'Dione.'-Milo chamou.-'Será que podíamos conversar?'

'Sobre o quanto você foi insensível e bruto ao afirmar que jamais se casaria comigo?'

Milo ouviu várias exclamações de reprovação das pessoas perto.

'É muito cedo para nos casarmos...Nós nos conhecemos praticamente agora! Deveríamos dar um tempo...'

'Dar um tempo é para namorados. E NÃO SOMOS NEM ISSO!'-respondeu.

'Maíse!'-Shura ignora o papo entre Milo e Dione e se vira para as pessoas.-'Ouçam todos! Quero que saibam de uma coisa. Eu amo aquela mulher.'-disse apontando para a janela.-'A loira, não...ela é noiva do meu amigo aqui...'-toca no ombro do Milo.-'É a ruiva que está lá dentro! Está zangada comigo e com razão! Fui um completo idiota! Mas eu a amo! Amo o seu jeito de andar. O jeito que seus cabelos balançam ao sabor do vento. Amo quando sorri e o som de sua risada. Quando fica corada e morde o lábio quando está nervosa! Amo até quando está brava comigo! Amo seu jeito de adolescente que esconde uma mulher ardente e apaixonada quando nos amamos e...'

A voz dele falseou, obrigando-o a se esforçar para continuar.

'Fiz um papel ridículo, Maíse. Deveria ter confiado em você...estava com ciúmes. É claro que confio em você! Retiro tudo o que disse a seu respeito e,...com toda a humildade, peço-lhe _perdón, cariña..._Fui um idiota, imbecil, troglodita e...'

'Ela mandou avisar que você esqueceu machista e inseguro.'-Dione disse ao transmitir a mensagem da Maíse.

'Eu sou um machista, inseguro...Mas _Yo te amo_! YO TE AMO! Quero passar o resto da minha vida _con usted_. Pode me perdoar?'

As pessoas ficaram sensibilizadas e nem se importavam mais com a chuva, apreciando o desfecho daquela declaração de amor.

'Dione.'-Milo chamou.- 'E então? Vamos conversar?'

'Nem que você fosse o último homem da Terra, Milo.'-respondeu zangada.-'Se quer conversar comigo, me procure quando crescer!'

Dione fechou a janela. As pessoas soltaram expressões decepcionadas. Milo colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e Shura parecia deprimido.

Ele se senta na calçada. A chuva caia e ele nem ligava.

'Eu...vou andando.'-falou Milo fazendo gestos com o polegar.

Shura não respondeu, e Milo colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e saiu.

Minutos depois, Shura de cabeça baixa, vê um par de pés delicados em um chinelo se aproximando. Uma sombrinha impedia que a chuva continuasse a molhá-lo.

'Vai ficar doente.'-Maíse falou.-'Será o primeiro Cavaleiro de Ouro a morrer de pneumonia da história.'-ela estende a mão e fala com suavidade.-'Vamos para dentro.'

Ele pega a mão e se ergue, Maíse fita-o nos olhos, e o coração de Shura disparou. Ele tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos repletas de ternura.

'Vai me perdoar?'

'Sim. Se me desculpar pelas mentiras que ajudei o Milo a criar.'

Ele sorriu aliviado e se abraçaram, se beijando apaixonadamente em seguida. Maíse soltou a sombrinha e deixou seu corpo molhar-se pela chuva. As pessoas que ainda permaneciam ali aplaudiram e assobiaram.

Entraram logo em seu apartamento.

'E Dione?'-ele perguntou hesitante.

'Foi embora. Disse que tinha que voltar para casa.'

Maíse foi tirando as roupas molhadas e entrou em seu quarto. Shura a seguia, também retirando suas roupas, olhando-a com cobiça.

Ela passou direto pela cama e entrou no banheiro, ligando o chuveiro e se deliciando com a água quente em seu corpo virou e viu Shura admirando-a da porta.

Pareceu-lhe natural erguer a mão e sussurrar:

'Venha.'

Shura fitou a mão delicada e, em seguida, admirou o corpo esguio, cada parte da pele por onde a água escorria. Os cabelos molhados caindo sobre seus ombros. Era uma imagem que ele queria guardar para sempre em sua memória.

Pegando em sua mão, entrou dentro do box e aproximou seu rosto, e seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo. A pressão do tórax dele contra seus seios nus aumentou ainda mais sua excitação.

O chuveiro ligado molhando seus corpos...

Horas depois...

'Sabe o que quero agora?'-ela indagou maliciosa abraçada a Shura na cama.

'O quê?'

'Comer alguma coisa.'-ele ergueu a sobrancelha, em resposta ela mordiscou seu queixo.-'Estou faminta e sem forças. Você acabou comigo.'

'Então...vou alimentá-la para restaurar suas energias.'-ele prometeu.-'Vai precisar.'

Maíse estava com um robe curto, deitada em seu sofá. Shura assobiava enquanto estava na cozinha. O cheiro de café fresco invadiu o ambiente. Então ele entrou na sala, usava só uma toalha enrolada na cintura, já que a roupa ainda estava molhada e jogada na entrada do banheiro. Ele carregava nas mãos uma bandeja com o desjejum.

Maíse ergueu os braços para ele, mas em seguida deixou-se tombar novamente no sofá.

'Shura, estou sem forças. Ajude-me.'

Ele riu e colocou a bandeja na mesinha do centro, sentando-se de frente para ela, depois colocou um pedaço de pão com geléia na boca de Maíse, esperando-a comer e, curvando-se, lambeu os resíduos da geléia que ficara no canto de sua boca.

'Hum...de morango. Posso me acostumar com isso.'-ela disse, pegando geléia do pote com um dedo.'

Shura pegou sua mão e levou o dedo até a sua boca.

'Yo também.'

Seus rostos estavam muito próximo um do outro, com certeza voltariam a se beijar, quando de repente, o som do telefone quebrou a magia do momento.

'Com licença.'-Maíse começou a se afastar, mas ele a deteve junto de si.

'Deixe tocar.'-pediu com os lábios roçando os dela, provocante.

'Pode ser importante.'-respondeu quase em um sussurro.-'Minhas irmãs me ligam do Brasil vez ou outra.'

'Da próxima vez em que nos beijarmos, esteja certa de que não a deixarei sair assim.'

Maíse se afastou, com o coração disparado, e atendeu o aparelho que continua a tocar.

'Alô?'

'_Oi, Maíse!'_

'Dione?'-ela pareceu feliz.-'Onde está?'

'No porto. Vou voltar para casa.'

'Sinto muito. Por tudo ter dado errado entre o Milo e você.'-falou triste.

'Eu também.'-ela suspirou do outro lado da linha.-'Mas se ele realmente quiser conversar comigo saberá onde me encontrar. Sabe, resolvi seguir os seus conselhos. Vou voltar a estudar.'

Shura sentou-se atrás dela e deslizou a sua mão, entrando dentro do robe e começou a acariciar um seio e a beijar a sua nuca. Maíse suspirou, tirando a mão dele e repreendendo-o:

'Desligue...'-ele sussurrou bem no ouvido dela.

'Q-Que bom.'-Maíse falou nervosa.

'Deixei o número do meu celular aí, me ligue quanto quiser.'-Dione falou animada.-'E venha me visitar.'

Shura desliza a mão pela coxa de Maíse e a língua por seu pescoço.

'Tá...'-suspiro.-'P-preciso desligar. Tchau...'

'Maí...?'-Dione não consegue terminar a frase, a linha caira.

Maíse deixa o aparelho cair e se vira para Shura, não tendo mais tempo para dizer nada, ele a puxa depressa para si, envolvendo-a num abraço que deixou o passado e os desenganos, definitivamente para trás.

Fim!

Não! Vocês acham que vou deixar a história entre o Milo e a Dione por aqui mesmo?

Em breve Milo irá se confrontar com a missão mais difícil de sua vida...Os pais da noiva e... . Não vou estragar a surpresa.

Esperem alguns dias...

E outras histórias envolvendo esse casal (Maíse e Shura) que adorei escrever, aparecerão...

Obrigada pela paciência...


End file.
